


Double Slap

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, F/F, Outing, Pezberry, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Rachel comes to Santana's defense when Finn outs her.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Comments: 23
Kudos: 134





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A different telling of Finn outing Santana  
> Not super Finn Friendly

“What did you say to her?” Santana jumped off the stage and stood in front of Finn and Rachel.  
Finn looked at her with that confused look he always wears.  
“I told her you were really good.”  
Santana could feel the emotions of today boiling over, she yelled back and before she could stop herself, she slapped Finn across the face. Everyone was frozen in place, various levels of shock written across the glee clubbers faces.  
“What the hell!” Finn yelled standing up and getting in Santana’s face.  
“Everyone knows now. Not just the school, everyone!” She could no longer stop the tears that were threatening to fall.  
“Everyone already knew. I don’t get what the big deal is.”  
“Seriously Finnept! I know I am a bitch but what you did…” she choked on a sob and looked down at her feet, trying to regain her composure. She took a deep breath and looked back up.  
“I wasn’t ready. You outed me before I was ready. Now I have to go home and tell my parents and my abuela, and-” She started to cry again. She couldn’t hold it back anymore, everything that happened, what could happen, it was all catching up to her.  
“Santana?” Rachel stood up and placed her hand on Santana’s arm.  
Santana resisted the urge to jerk away and just looked up, her watery chocolate eyes meeting concerned mocha ones.  
“Santana, what happened?”  
“You mean you don’t know?” Santana found it hard to believe that Rachel didn’t know everything that went on with Finn.  
Rachel just shook her head and rubbed her hand soothingly along Santana's arm.  
“Finn, he, uh, outed me. He yelled it in the hallway where everyone could hear. Apparently some politican’s niece heard and now he is airing a campaign ad that outs me as a lesbian.” Santana took a deep steadying breath.  
Rachel looked at her with a mixture of concern and support.  
“Santana, I am so sorry. I couldn’t imagine.”  
“Being outed wasn’t even the worst part. It was the fact that he said I was a coward. He called me a coward for not coming out. Do you know how hard that is Finn? Do you know how bad I hate hiding this big part of me, especially from you guys? You are my family and I had to lie to you about something so important to me. Do you know how many times I have laid in bed at night crying because I was at war with myself over this? I am anything but a coward Finn. I would have come out, but now you took away my chance.”  
Everyone in the auditorium had tears in their eyes. All except Finn who just looked mad and confused. Santana couldn’t stand the pitying eyes so she turned and ran out of the auditorium.  
“Santana wait!” Rachel yelled.  
Santana turned around and looked at the diva.  
“What Berry?”  
Rachel held up her finger, signaling for her to wait a second, before turning to Finn.  
“I can’t believe you. We’re done.”  
Gasps were heard around the quiet auditorium.  
“Rachel, you don’t mean that. It isn’t that big of a deal. Come on, it’s Santana, she is a bitch.”  
Another slap echoed in the room, only this time it was Rachel’s small hand that made contact with Finn’s face.  
“She is so much more than that. But even so, you never do to someone what you did to her. You took away her power. You disgust me.” With that she turned around and made her way to Santana, who was currently waiting by the door, her mouth opened in shock. Rachel grabbed Santana’s hands and led her out of the door.  
“Um..thanks. For what you said.” Santana said awkwardly.  
“Of course! I am very sorry for Finn’s behavior. I am very proud of you, I know you didn’t get to come out on your own terms, but I am still proud of you. You are very very brave Santana.”  
Santana wasn’t sure what to say so she just nodded and smiled. She wasn’t sure she could talk without breaking down again.  
She was so lost in thought that she hadn’t realized Rachel had led her out of the school and was now opening her car door for her.  
“Um..Where are we going.” she asked quietly, still not trusting her voice.  
“I was going to take you to the park. There is a little pond there that I go sit by when I need to clear my head. If you would rather go home I understand. I am sorry for assum-”  
“It’s fine Rachel.” Santana interrupted, giving the girl a small smile.  
Rachel beamed her megawatt smile,  
“You called me Rachel.”  
“Huh? Oh, well that is your name.” Santana looked out the window. Why was she blushing?  
“I like it when you call me Rachel.”  
Santana knew for sure that she was now blushing furiously. She kept her head turned to hide it.  
The rest of the car ride was silent and soon they were pulling into the small parking lot near the pond. Rachel carefully parked the got out of the car, motioning for Santana to follow her. They sat down on a small bench near the far end of the pond.  
“This is where I come when I need a break from everything, or when I just need to breathe.”  
“It’s nice.”  
“Santana if you want to talk I am here. Or if you just want to sit in silence, I am here for that too.”  
Santana felt a new surge of emotions rise, the stinging returning to her eyes warning her of the tears about to fall.  
“Why?” she whispered, so quietly Rachel barely heard her.  
“Why what?”  
“Why are you here? Why did you stand up for me?”  
“Because, despite what you may think, I consider you a friend.”  
Santana felt a few tears escape. Sure she was popular, but that was all superficial, besides Britt, she really didn’t have any friends.  
“But I have been awful to you.”  
“That is true. But I understand. You were at a war with yourself and sometimes that war spilled out into the real world.”  
Santana just stared into the murky water, watching the tadpoles swim around. She wasn’t really sure what to say. Rachel reached over and placed her hand on the Latina’s arm.  
“I understand because I have felt the pain of that same war. Granted, I channeled mine differently. While you lash out at people, I demand attention or go into overdrive with auditions and performances.”  
This grabbed Santana’s attention, she slowly turned to face Rachel.  
“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”  
Rachel smiled,  
“If what you think I am saying is that I am gay too, then yes.”  
“But Finn?”  
“He was armor I guess. Protecting myself in some sense from that war.”  
Santana nodded in understanding. She had been with Puck for the same reason.  
“Thanks for telling me. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.”  
“ I believe you.”  
Those three words hit Santana’s ears and she was transported back to their first sectionals. When Rachel was the only one to believe her when she said she had nothing to do with the leaked setlist. She suddenly realized that, despite everything, Rachel had always been on her side. She always saw her for more than just the bitchy Cheerio. She believed her.  
Santana grabbed Rachel’s hand in hers, tracing random patterns with her thumb.  
“Do you maybe want to sing a song with me on Monday? I kind of want to let the Gleeks know I am okay and to get to actually come out in my own words.”  
Rachel smiled and gave Santana's hand a squeeze.  
“I would love to. What do you have in mind?”  
Santana laughed,  
“I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry. It is very cliche but it gets the point across.”  
Rachel laughed,  
“I think that sounds perfect.”  
They sat in silence for a long time. Rachel’s head eventually laid on Santana’s shoulder. Santana took a moment to recognize how perfect they fit together.She knew the next few days would be scary but she also knew that she would be okay. She had the glee club, and she had Rachel.  
“Hey Rachel?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“Thank you.”


	2. Coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana comes out to her Abuela. Rachel is, once again, there to support her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shortened the coming out scene a little here. I am sure you all know how it goes and we all know Naya did it perfectly. I just shortened it for storytelling purposes.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Let me know what you all think

As the final notes of “I Kissed a Girl” echoed around the choir room, Santana felt herself smiling. Really smiling. She had come out to her parents the night before and they had been nothing but supportive. She was pulled from her thoughts as two small arms wrapped around her waist.  
“I am so proud of you!” Rachel squealed.  
Santana hugged her back and, for some reason unknown to her, she kissed the top of her head. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, not even Rachel. Santana stepped back and looked at her fellow glee clubbers, her family.  
“Thanks everyone! I told my parents last night and they were actually okay with it. Now I just have to tell my abuela.”  
Everyone clapped for her then started to file out of the choir room. Well, almost everyone.  
“Hey Santana?” Rachel said looking shyly at the floor.  
“Yeah Rach?”  
“Are you, um..nervous about talking to your abuela tonight?”  
Santana took a minute to think about this. Her abuela was the most important person in her life. She had practically raised her since both of her parents were doctors and worked crazy shifts at the hospitals. She didn’t know if she could handle being rejected by her. Her abuela wouldn’t reject her. Right?  
“Yeah I am. I’m terrified honestly. I don’t know what I will do if things go bad. I-” Santana took a deep breath instead of finishing her thought.   
Rachel walked up to her and placed her hand on her arm. Just like she had yesterday in the auditorium, then again at the park. For some reason, it had a calming effect on Santana.  
“I am sure it will all be fine Santana. Will you call me after either way? I want to know how it goes and how you are after.”  
Santana smiled and nodded,  
“Sure Rach. I can do that.”  
They stood there in a semi-awkward silence. Rachel shuffled her feet.  
“Well, I guess I should go. Good luck.” She said with a small smile before turning around and leaving.  
Santana waved and thanked her. She honestly still couldn’t believe that Rachel was becoming her support of sorts during all of this. She never would have dreamed it, not in a million years. But, here she was standing up for her to her boyfriend..ex boyfriend, taking her to her happy place, singing songs with her, and now she wanted to know how it all went with her abuela. While it might be strange, Santana definitely wasn’t complaining. Despite everything she had said in the past, Rachel was all sorts of awesome, and she was lucky to call her a friend. 

*** Later that Evening***

Santana sat in her car outside of her abuela’s house, taking calming breaths and trying to work up the nerve to get out. She looked at the house that held almost all of her favorite memories. The yard where she spent countless hours playing, the small garden she always helped her abuela care for, and through the window, the kitchen where her abuela had taught her to make tamales. This was her home. She couldn’t stand the thought that this might be the last time she was welcomed here. She took one last deep breath and got out of the car.  
“Hola abuela!” she said as she walked in the front door. The smell of something cooking filling her senses. She had always loved her abuela’s cooking.  
“En la cocina!”  
Santana made her way to the kitchen and saw her abuela standing over the sink.   
“Come sit with me.”   
Her abuela nodded and dried off her hands. Following her to the table.  
“Abuela, I have to tell you something.”  
“Santana, are you pregnant? Because I will beat you with this chair.”  
Santana laughed and shook her head.  
“Abuela, I love girls the way I am supposed to feel about boys.It’s just something that’s always been in me..”  
Santana could see the change in her abuela’s face, could hear the words coming from her mouth but her mind wasn’t processing. Her abuela really couldn’t be saying these things could she. She wiped tears away. When had she started crying? She watched her abuela walk away. “Vergüenza” echoing in her mind.

***

She doesn't know how she ended up here, outside of Rachel’s house. She hadn’t even knocked, she was just standing there, staring at the door, willing her hand to move. She doesn’t know how long she had been standing there before her phone starts ringing, Rachel flashing across the screen.  
“Hi.” she said, her voice cracking.  
“San? You never called.”  
Santana let loose a small sob, trying to keep herself from completely falling apart.  
“Santana, where are you?” Rachel asked, her voice full of concern.  
“Outside.”  
“Okay, I am coming down.” she heard the line click off and seconds later the door swung open.  
“Santana…” Rachel pulled her into her and held her tightly.  
That was all Santana could take, she couldn’t hold it in any longer. Sob after sob wracked her body. Her heartbreak audible, reverberating off the walls of Rachel’s living room.  
“Shh. it’s okay, it’s going to be okay. I am here. I got you.” Rachel kept repeating, trying to comfort the other girl.   
“She..she…” santana couldn’t speak.  
Rachel turned so she could look at Santana. Her heart broke instantly. She had never seen the Latina look so...sad. No this was more than sadness, this was utter heartbreak. She used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away some of the tears, but they were just quickly replaced by new ones.  
“Santana, let's go up to my room okay? We can get you a change of clothes and you can tell me when you’re ready.”  
Santana couldn’t speak so she just nodded and allowed Rachel to pull her to her feet. They went upstairs and to Rachel’s room. Santana sat on the bed while Rachel rifled through her dresser to find Santana something to change into.   
“Rach, um...would you mind if I used your bathroom. I wanna wash my face off.” She had mostly stopped crying now so she just felt gross.  
“Of course Santana. You can use anything in there you need.”  
She whispered a thanks and headed into the en suite, closing the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror, and as cliche as it sounds, she really didn’t recognize herself. Her eyes were completely red, no white was noticeable, her mascara had left black tracks down her cheeks, she looked so...broken. She felt broken too. Her abuela, her favorite person, her hero… had disowned her. No hesitation! She hadn’t even let Santana finish talking.   
A small knock brought her from her thoughts.  
“Santana are you okay? You’ve been in there for a while.”  
Santana didn’t answer, she just kept looking at herself in the mirror. Her whole life would be different now. No more saturday night dinners with her abuela, no more telenovela marathons, no more..abuela.   
“Fuck!” Santana yelled at her reflection, new tears running down her face.   
She slumped to the floor just as Rachel ran in. Rachel slid to the floor beside her and pulled her into a hug. Mimicking their earlier position downstairs.  
“Hey, I am here. You’re okay.”  
“I’m not okay Rachel!” Santana yelled, sounding more mean than she meant to. “I am not okay. My abuela hates me! She is ashamed of me. How could she…” she broke off on another sob.  
Rachel tried her best not to cry, she hated seeing the normally strong and confident Latina seem so small. She couldn’t even imagine what she was going through. She just tightened her hug and whispered soothing words until the other girl’s breathing calmed down.  
“Sorry.” Santana whispered.  
Rachel cupped her face and turned her so she was forced to look at her,  
“Don’t apologize. You have nothing to apologize for okay?”  
Santana nodded.  
“Okay.”  
“Wanna change then we can go lay down?”  
“Yeah. I am not sure if I am up for talking or not.”  
“That’s fine San, whenever you’re ready, I am here.” Rachel offered a small smile and the bathroom.  
Santana quickly got dressed and walked out to find Rachel waiting for her on the bed. Any other time she would have made some wanky comment but right now all she wanted was to lay down and forget today ever happened.   
“Which side do you want?” Rachel asked motioning to the bed.  
“Either is fine.”   
Rachel nodded and pulled the covers back, laying on her back staring at the ceiling. Santana walked over and got in beside her, copying her position.   
Neither girl talked for a long time. They just laid there and listened to each other’s breathing. Santana had actually thought that Rachel had fallen asleep, until Rachel rolled on her side to look at her.  
“Hi.”   
Santana rolled onto her side,  
“Hi.”  
“I know you said you didn’t want to talk but I think it might help you to fall asleep if you just get it off your chest.”  
Santana thought about this. She agreed, it probably would help to be able to tell someone else what had happened.   
“You don’t have to of course. It was just a suggestion, I’m sor-”  
“It’s fine Rach.” Santana cut her off. “I just..I have never felt like this. This...this emptiness I mean.”  
Rachel scooted closer so that she could put her hand supportingly on Santana’s forearm.  
“I went over there after glee. It took me forever to build up the courage to get out of my car and actually go in. We sat in the kitchen..she wouldn’t even let me finish speaking. I said I like girls and she..she..” Santana wiped her tears and took a steading breath. Rachel laced their fingers together and squeezed her hand in encouragement.   
“She told me to get out and to never come back. She said she never wanted to see me again and that she was...ashamed of me. I don’t remember leaving or even driving here but.”  
“I am so sorry Santana.”  
“Rachel, can I ask you something.”  
“Of course.”  
“You can’t make fun of me. Or tell anybody.”  
“I would never. We both know you would go all Lima Heights Adjacent on me.”  
This pulled a small giggle from the Latina. She was so thankful for that at that moment.  
“Can you..like..hold me. Please? If you don’t want to it’s fine, it just relaxes me and-”  
“Of course Santana.” Rachel tried not to sound shocked by the request.  
Santana turned around and waited for Rachel to scoot closer and wrap her arms around her. It felt surprisingly..normal.  
“Thanks Rach.” Santana said on a yawn.  
Rachel just nuzzled her head in her hair and smiled.Everything was silent for so long, both girls were sure the other had fallen asleep.  
“San? Are you asleep?”  
“No.”  
“Why did you kiss me earlier.”  
“What?”  
“After the performance, you kissed me on the head.”  
“Oh. Um..it just felt right. I don’t know, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I didn’t mind.”  
“Rachel?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“I think I like you.”  
“Well I do consider us friends, and I am currently spooning you so I would hope so.”  
Santana chuckled. Rachel was so smart but so oblivious.  
“No I mean like you, like you.”  
The other girl was quiet for so long that Santana started to get nervous. She turned around, her face inches from Rachel’s.  
“I’m sorry, I-”  
She was interrupted by soft, pillowy lips covering her own. The kiss was quick but Santana felt...fireworks.  
“I like you, like you too Santana.” Rachel said as she curled into the other girl.  
Santana wrapped her arms around the small dive and rested her head on hers.   
“Yeah?” she asked quietly.  
“Definitely. But can we talk about this tomorrow? I am exhausted.”  
Santana laughed and kissed Rachel’s forehead.  
“Sure Rach. Goodnight,”  
“Night, Tana.”   
Santana held the smaller girl and listened to her breathing even out, signaling her falling asleep. Today had been bad, awful really. But as Santana laid there, her arms wrapped around Rachel, she had a feeling everything would be okay.


	3. Chosen Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Rachel talk about their relationship.   
> Santana realizes she has all the support and love she needs in Rachel and the glee club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!  
> Please leave comments and let me know what you thing:)

Santana woke up and for a split second, she had forgotten all the horrible things that had happened the previous day. But as soon as her eyes adjusted to the light coming in through the window, all the memories came back to her. The look on her abuela’s face, the disappointment laced in her voice when she told her she never wanted to see her again. She took a deep breath to calm her heart rate.  
“Good morning.”   
Santana looked down to see a sleepily smiling Rachel looking up at her. Santana was sure she had never seen anything so cute.  
“Morning Rach.”   
As Santana looked down at the adorable diva, she also remembered that not everything that happened yesterday had been bad. With that thought in mind, she leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Rachel’s lips. Her heart fluttered when she felt Rachel smile into the kiss. Yeah, something good definitely came from yesterday.  
“How are you feeling this morning San?” Rachel asked, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.  
“I think I am okay. I mean, I am not okay...but. I think I will be.”  
Rachel took Santana’s hand and laced their fingers together.  
“You will be. You are Santana Lopez, badass of Mckinley High.”  
Both girls chuckled and Santana kissed the top of Rachel’s head.  
“Not everything that happened yesterday was bad.” she said as she motioned towards their joined hands.  
Rachel glanced down to their connected hands and then back up at Santana.  
“Yeah.” she said with a smile.  
“Maybe she will come around. I hope she will one day but until then..I have you. I have the glee club, never tell anyone I said that or I will end you.”  
Rachel giggled and held up her hand,  
“Never. Scout’s honor.”  
“But honestly, I will miss her and all of this will hurt for a long time, probably forever. But I have so much love and support right now. I will be okay.”  
Rachel leaned in and kissed her, softly but passionately. Trying to convey everything she didn’t know how to put into words.  
“Yeah, you will.” she said a little breathlessly.   
Santana untangled herself from Rachel and turned to face her.  
“While I loves getting my mack on with you, we really need to talk about...whatever is going on here.” she motioned between the two of them.  
“Well, I like you and you like me.”  
“Duh. But like, are we dating or?”  
“I am open to it if you are San.” Rachel said with a shy smile  
“I am. I mean, yeah. I would love to be with you Rachel it’s just..”  
“Just what?” Rachel asked nervously.  
“I have been so awful to you. And, I know that you said it was okay at the park or whatever but. Why would you want to be with someone who made your life literal hell? I don’t understand.”  
Rachel took her hand once again,  
“Santana I see you. Okay? The real you, not the you that you pretend to be at school. I always have. When we were in elementary school and everyone thought you were weird because you still believed in Santa, I knew you were doing it for Brittany. You didn’t want her to be bullied for being the only one who believed in him. Then in middle school, everyone said you were a trouble maker because you always acted out in class. But I know it was Quinnhad just moved to our school and she was the new target for bullies, so you tried to take their attention away from her by goofing off in class. Now we are in high school and you took on the role of the bitchy cheerleader so that you could protect yourself and your friends. Santana, you are fierce and loyal. You would do anything for someone you care about. That is why I want to be with you. Because I actually have seen you, and I really like her.”  
Santana just looked at Rachel with her mouth open in shock. She had know idea the other girl was so perceptive or that she cared that much. Noone had ever cared enough about Santana to look past her bitchy exterior but Rachel had...of course Rachel had.   
“I-”  
“Look you don’t have to say anything. I was just answering your question.”  
“The first time I heard you sing I cried.”  
Rachel looked up at her in shock, not having expected her to say that.  
“What.”  
“We were at a school talent show thing, I think it was middle school. I wasn’t in it but Britt was dancing so I went to watch her. You were the last person to perform, I think we all expected another mediocre performance, I mean it was a middle school talent show.” Both girls chuckled. “Anyways, you got up on stage and you sang Don’t Rain on My Parade, of course. I was awestruck, I remember I just started crying. My dad asked me what was wrong and I just said ‘she is so beautiful, papi’. He agreed.”  
Rachel was smiling one of her mega watt smiles,  
“I honestly can’t believe you remember that.”  
“I forgot about it for a while honestly. It wasn’t until Sue had us spying on the glee club that I remembered.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you guys were performing Don’t Stop Believing in the auditorium and we were up in the balcony watching. As soon as I heard your voice I remembered. That is why I decided to join the glee club. I wanted to hear you sing more.”  
“Really? I thought you joined to spy on us?”  
“No, that is what we told Sue, and we let you guys believe it so she wouldn’t make us quit.”  
“You really joined for me?” Rachel honestly couldn’t believe it.  
Santana just nodded, looking down as she started to blush.  
“Aw San, are you blushing? Rachel asked teasingly.  
“Pfft. As if, I don’t blush.”  
“Yes you are, and it is adorable.”  
Rachel pulled Santana in for a slow kiss.   
“So, I guess we are dating then?” Santana asked once they pulled apart.  
“I guess we are.”  
“Do you want to tell people or?”  
“That is up to you. I know you were kind of forced out, and then the whole thing with your abuela just happened last night. I completely understand if you want to keep this quiet for awhile.”  
“I don’t think I want to. I mean I know this whole ‘me being gay thing’ is new to everyone else but I have known for a long time. While I didn’t get to come out on my own, I am tired of hiding it. I want to hold your hand in public, walk you to class, and sing you sappy love songs in glee.”  
“I would love that Santana.” Rachel said as she leaned in to rest her head on Santana’s shoulder.  
Santana’s stomach decided to rumble at that moment.  
“I think someone is hungry.” Rachel laughed, rolling out of bed to get ready to head downstairs. “Want me to make breakfast?”  
“Yes, please. I am actually starving.”

******  
The rest of the weekend was uneventful and now it was Monday and Santana found herself sitting in her car waiting to walk into school. Rachel had texted her and said she was in the choir room and that she would meet Santana at her locker before first period. Santana wasn’t really nervous about publicly being with Rachel, she was worried about the reactions. Not in the way everyone would think. She wasn’t worried about the Cheerios telling her it would ruin her rep, or jocks making crude comments. She was worried about the glee kids, she was worried about Rachel’s friends. She knows she was mean to Rachel and all of them, and she is worried that they are going to think she has ulterior motives for being with Rachel. She has to prove herself to them. She has to prove she is worthy of being with Rachel.  
With that thought in mind Santana made her way to her locker. Smiling when she saw the small brunette already waiting for her.   
“Good Morning Santana.”   
“Morning Rach.” San said as she leaned in to place a quick kiss to Rachel’s lips.  
Santana got the things she needed from her locker and turned to take Rachel’s hand.They got a few strange looks but no one said anything. Probably because they were afraid of Santana.   
Santana sat by Rachel in geography, bored out of her mind. It was way too early to be listening to something so boring and not be expected to fall asleep. She was startled by a piece of paper being slid in her direction. She looked at Rachel and just cocked her eyebrow questioningly. Rachel just smirked.   
Santana grabbed the paper and opened it, revealing Rachel’s perfect penmanship.  
“You look like you are about to fall asleep. I know this class is somewhat dull but it would not look good if you did bad in this class simply because you decided sleeping was more important.”  
Santana rolled her eyes, scribbled a response, and passed the note back.  
Rachel waited until the teacher turned around to open in  
“This class is so easy I could pass it either way. And I am not tired, just bored.”  
Santana watched as Rachel thought of a response and quickly jotted it down.  
“I wish there was a way to make this class more...enjoyable.”  
Wait, was Rachel really doing this right now. No way, Santana knew her head was just in the gutter, as usual. There was no way Rachel meant for it to sound that way. Still she was Santana Lopez after all so she wrote back,  
“Hmm, based on that short skirt you’re wearing, I have pretty easy access to something that would make this a whole lot less boring ;)”  
She watched as Rachel’s face turned bright red and her eyes darted up to make sure no one was looking at her. She almost came out of her skin when the bell rang.  
Santana stood up and leaned in close to her,  
“You look a little hot Rach? You okay.” then she sauntered off, putting more swing in her hips than was necessary.  
She wasn’t at all surprised when her phone immediately started vibrating.  
“Yes Rachel?”  
“Santana! What were you thinking, writing something so..so...vulgar. What if the teacher had caught us and confiscated the note?”  
“Then I guess he would have had some wanky memorabilia to remember us by.”  
“Santana!”  
“Yes?”  
“Oh my god you are infuriating. Why am I dating you?”  
“Whatever babes, I will see you in glee later okay?  
She heard Rachel sigh,  
“Okay, bye tana.”  
Santana hung up her phone and made her way to her next class. The rest of the day flew by and before Santana knew it she was making her way to the choir room, surprising everyone by taking a seat next to Rachel in the front row. Noone had time to say anything or question the change in seating, before Mr. Shue walked in and asked if anybody had anything they wanted to say/sing.  
“I do.” Santana said as she stood up and made her way to the front of the room.  
“So, I came out to my Abuela last night and..” she took a second to compose herself, she really was tired of crying. “Um, it didn’t go so great.”  
Everyone was looking at her with pitying eyes. A few of them voiced their sympathy and support.  
“Even though this whole thing has been a mess. Being outed” she said this with a pointed look at Finn, who just turned away. “My abuela disowning me, and the whispers in the halls. Something amazing did happen.” she looked at Rachel and smiled.  
“This is for you Rach. I can never thank you enough”  
With that she made her way to the piano and sat down. Playing and singing a slowed down version of Lady Gaga’s “Edge of Glory.” She sang with so much raw emotion that everyone in the room was crying by the time she finished, especially Rachel. As she sang the final note, Rachel jumped up, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.  
“Thank you.” she whispered through her tears.  
“No problem Rach.” she said as she kissed her forehead.  
When they separated, the whole glee club was giving them confused looks,  
“Oh yeah, we are dating.” Santana said nonchalantly as she grabbed Rachel's hand.   
While everyone still seemed to be in various states of shock or confusion, they each congratulated them and were happy for them. Well, all of them except Finn, who had stormed out of the room as soon as Santana had finished singing.  
Santana pulled Rachel closer to her and giggled when the rest of the glee club got up and joined in on the hug.   
Santana just relaxed into the feeling. “This” she thought, “This is what people who really love you do.”


	4. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn confronts Santana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long for an update!! 
> 
> TW for homophobia and some violence.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Santana smiled as she noticed Rachel making her way down the hallway to her. She was raising her hand to wave at her when something, or someone, knocked her into the row of lockers on her left. 

“Hey! Wat-”  
“Shut up, you stupid dyke.”

Santana looked up to see an angry Finn standing over her. His face was red and his eyes held only one emotion; pure hatred. She looked down the hallway and saw Rachel start running towards them.  
“What do you want Finnept?” she asked, trying to sound less scared than she felt.   
“I wanna know how you did it?” He said as he brought his face closer to hers.  
“Did what?”  
Finn slammed his hands into the locker right beside Santana’s head, causing her to flinch.  
“Don’t act stupid!” he yelled. “How did you convince Rachel to be with you? Are you blackmailing her? Rachel isn’t a dyke like you so I know you are forcing her somehow.”  
“I am not forcing Rachel to do-”  
“Don’t lie bitch!” Finn yells, raising his hand to hit Santana.”  
Santana closes her eyes and prepares for the impact. The pain that comes next knocks her off her feet. The right side of her face is on fire, and when she opens her eyes her vision is blurry.   
“Santana!” Rachel yells as she pushes in front of Finn and kneels in front of the Latina. “San, are you okay?”  
“Rachel, why are you helping her? What is she doing to you?” Finn asks.  
Rachel places a quick kiss to Santana’s forehead and stands up to face Finn.

“How dare you touch her. First you out her, then storm out during her performance in glee, and now you hit her. What is wrong with you.”  
“What’s wrong with me?” Finn asks, getting angrier by the second. “What is wrong with you? One minute you’re all over me and the next you are pathetically following this bitch around.”  
“Finn!” all the color from Finn’s face drains as he hears Me. Shue yelling from down the hallway.  
Once Mr. Shue is there, Rachel turns back to Santana. She gasps as she sees the Latina’s face. Her right cheek is already bruising, her lip is bleeding, and she is likely going to have a black eye. 

“Oh San, can you stand up baby?”  
Santana nodded and instantly regretted it, pain shot across her face and her head started to pound. After a few minutes she was able to stand up with Rachel’s hair.  
“Come on we are going to take you home.” Rachel says as she grabs both of their bags in one hand and Santana’s hand in the other.  
Santana offers a weak smile and looks behind her to see Shue and Figgins talking to Finn.   
“I can’t believe he actually hit me.” she didn’t realize she said that out loud, or that she sounded so defeated, until Rachel stopped walking and pulled her gently into a hug.

“I am so sorry I didn’t get there faster. I am so so sorry San.” She had started crying.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m glad you weren’t there, I don’t want him to hurt you too.”  
Rachel just cried harder and held onto Santana like she was the only thing keeping her on earth.   
Santana kissed the top of her head and guided them to Rachel’s car.  
“I’m sorry Rach but I don’t think I can drive.”  
Rachel wiped her eyes, “I’m fine, I can drive babe.”  
Santana placed a soft kiss on Rachel's temple before getting in the passenger side.

By the time they arrived at Rachel’s house, Santana’s head was pounding. Rachel got out of the car and made her way over to help Santana get out.  
“Do you think you should go to the hospital?” Rachel asked, her voice laced with concern.  
“ I really don’t know. I don’t want to go but my head is killing me and I can’t see shit out of my right eye.”  
“Okay, let me throw out backpacks in the living room and we will head there. Better safe than sorry.”  
Santana nodded and offered a weak smile before getting back into the car. She really couldn’t believe that Finn had hit her. I mean, she knew he was mad about Rachel and everything but he never would peg him as someone who would be physically violent. Not to mention the fact that he really thought she had blackmailed Rachel into being with her. She knew she was a bitch but come on, she would never do that.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the car door opening and Rachel getting in. They drove the short distance to the hospital in silence. Santana could tell Rachel was worried but her head hurt way too much to try to engage in any kind of conversation. 

When they arrived at the hospital Rachel mirrored her earlier actions, getting out of the car then going around to help Santana get out.   
“I’m gonna text my dad. He is working today so hopefully he can help us get through quicker if he isn’t too busy.” Santana said as she took her phone out of her coat pocket.

Luckily, Dr. Lopez wasn’t busy so he met the girls in the lobby and took them straight back.  
“Sanny, what happened?” he asked.  
Santana looked at Rachel and asked her to explain everything. She didn’t feel like it and just laid down on the hospital bed. Dr. Lopez’s face changed from sadness, to anger, to concern throughout Rachel's retelling of the day's events.   
“I am so sorry Dr. Lopez, I should have gotten there quicker and maybe Finn wouldn’t have done as much damage. I got caught by some freshman wanting to talk about our homework in math and I-”  
“It isn’t your fault Rachel.” Santana interrupted .  
“She is right Rachel. He probably would have hurt you too if you would have stepped in sooner. I hate seeing San hurt but I wouldn’t want to of you laying in this hospital.” 

Rachel nodded and sat next to Santana while San’s father began to examine her. After about thirty minutes he told them that Santana had a severe concussion and moderate bruising one her face. He said she should not be left alone and asked if she could stay with Rachel tonight.

“I have to work until 6 am so would it be fine if she went home with you? I normally wouldn’t allow my daughter to spend an unsupervised night with her girlfriend but I don’t think Sanny is feeling up to anything to...risky.” he said with a smirk aimed at Santana.   
“Way to be a boner killer dad.”  
Rachel just blushed and put her head down. 

*****

Later that night Rachel was waiting for Santana to get out of the shower so that she could give her her meds and they could go to sleep. After an hour she began to get concerned.  
“San? Is everything okay?” She asked while gently knocking on the door.   
No answer.  
She knocked again,  
“Santana?” she asked again, louder this time.  
Then she heard it, the faint sobbing. She put the medicine down and opened the door, what she saw broke her heart. Santana was sitting in the shower with her knees pulled up to her chest, sobbing.  
“Oh San.” Rachel said as she turned off the shower and knelt beside the tub, pulling the now shivering Latina into her.  
“You’re...gonna..get..wet.” Santana choked out.   
Rachel just shushed her and kissed the top of her head.  
“I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to worry you..I just-” she broke off into another sob.  
“It’s okay. I’m here, I got you. I’ve always got you baby.” Rachel said in a soothing voice. “Let’s get you out of here and get you dressed and warmed up okay?”  
Santana nodded and allowed herself to be guided out of the tub and into pajamas.  
“Thanks.” she said weakly.  
“Of course Santana, it was no trouble really.”  
“No, I mean..thanks for everything. Thanks for standing up for me in the auditorium, thanks for being there when my Abuela disowned me, for holding me when I cried, for believing me at sectionals, for today.”  
“San-”  
“I love you Rachel.” Santana said quickly, nervously looking at Rachel.  
“I’m sorry I-”  
“I love you too.” Rachel interrupted. “I love you too.” she said again.  
Santana smiled,  
“You do?”  
Rachel nodded,  
“I always have. I told you Santana Lopez, I have always seen you, and I have always loved what I have seen.” she says before placing a sweet kiss to Santana’s lips. 

They set there for a few moments just relishing in the feeling of mutual love.   
Rachel laid down and pulled Santana closer to her, holding her close, until they both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update!   
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!!

Santana woke up to someone peppering her face with barely there kisses.  
“Rachellll” she whined, hating being woken up.  
“Santannnnaaa.” Rachel mocked.

Santana opened one of her eyes and frowned at the smaller girl. Rachel just rolled her eyes and placed a loving kiss to the Latina’s lips. Santana finally gave in and returned the kiss, smiling into it when she felt Rachel do the same.

“I guess there are worse ways to wake up.” she said, Rachel nodding in agreement.  
It had been a week since the whole incident with Finn. Santana was finally feeling like her old self again, but better, since she had Rachel now. She was ready to try and move on from the horrible events of the past few weeks and actually start living her life openly and proudly with Rach by her side. 

“What are you thinking about?” Rachel asked.  
“You.” Santana said, kissing Rachel’s cheek when she started to blush.  
“hmm , I was thinking about you too. Which is why I was waking you up with those kisses.”  
Santana smirked, “Wanky. But unlike you, I was thinking about something other than your rocking bod.”  
Rachel laughed, “Oh my bad Ms. Lopez.”

“Uh huh. While I was over here thinking about how excited I am to be able to live openly now, with you by my side. You were over there thinking about defiling me.” Santana said sarcastically.

Rachel looked at her with a glint in her eye, “Well, can you blame me? Have you seen how hot my girlfriend is?”   
“Of course, I know I am hot shit.” both girls laughed.  
Rachel leaned over and kissed Santana on the lips, quickly but passionately before cuddling into her side. 

“But seriously Rach, I am so ready to be able to just be me now. Even after all the shit that has happened lately, I feel relieved. I no longer have to carry around this big secret. And best of all, I have you.” she ended her thought with a kiss to Rachel’s head.  
“I love you, San.” Rachel said as she hugged the other woman close.  
“I love you too.”  
“Can I ask you something?” Rachel asked timidly.  
Santana turned so she was facing Rachel, “Of course.”  
“I know you were joking earlier, but were you like..actually upset that I was being kind of improper and you were being all cute.”  
Santana giggled at how cute Rachel was being, “You weren’t being improper Rach, I was messing with you.”  
“I know but you were being all cute and all I was thinking about was how I wanted to know what you tasted like.”  
Santana’s breath caught and her eyes widened. She was not expecting Rachel to say that.  
Rachel mistook her reaction as something bad, “See, I freaked you out again. I’m sorry Santana, I didn’t mean to assume you wanted to have sex with me or anything.”

Santana smiled and kissed away the pout on Rachel’s face.   
“Don’t apologize babe. I reacted that way because I wasn’t expecting you to be so...upfront I guess. But trust me, it was not a bad reaction, it kinda turned me on if I am being honest. I definitely think about you in the wanky way too.” Santana smiled, “I just want to actually take you out on a date first. We haven’t really gotten to do any ‘normal’ couple things since getting together.”  
Santna could see Rachel relax.   
“Oh good. I was really worried there for a second.”  
Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel again,  
“Don’t be babe I want you to feel comfortable expressing your feelings to me, good or bad.” Santana leaned in close to Rachel’s ear, letting her tongue barely brush it as she spoke, “So if you have the desire to..taste me, tell me. God that was so hot when you said that Rach.”

Santana smirked as she felt Rachel tense up, then laughed when that pout returned to her face.  
“Not fair. You shouldn’t tease when you don’t plan to follow through.”  
Santana leaned in close again, her lips inches away from Rachel’s, “Oh, I plan too.”  
Rachel moaned and leaned in, but Santana pulled away “After our date.” 

Rachel huffed and rolled out of bed, “That date better be very soon!” she said before walking into the bathroom in her infamous diva walkout way.  
Santana just laughed at Rachel’s dramatic antics and laid back down. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand and began researching the best vegan restaurants and other places so she could plan the perfect first date for Rachel. 

***

The rest of the weekend went by with Rachel trying to force Santana to tell her when and where they would be going on their date, and Santana refusing to say anything.   
The girls met everyday at Rachel’s locker and walked hand in hand down the hallways. It was such a small thing but it made Santana feel like her heart was glowing. She never thought she would be able to walk openly down the halls holding her girlfriends hand, or that her girlfriend would be Rachel Berry. But here she was, doing just that, and she had never felt so happy. She couldn’t wait until Glee so she could perform her grand romantic gesture and ask Rachel out on their first official date.  
As the day went on Santana began to get more and more nervous. She never got nervous before a performance, but she wanted this one to be perfect...for Rach. She knew Rachel would say yes, I mean..of course she would, they were dating, she wasn’t worried about that. It was just that Rachel was perfect, and Santana wanted to show her just how much she loved her and how thankful she was that Rachel gave her a chance. 

Santana got to the glee club early so that she had time to make sure everything was perfect. She had talked to the rest of the glee club about her plans so that she could make sure she would be the only one performing that day and that she could rearrange the chairs so that Rachel would be sitting front and center. She also gave each of the glee clubbers a rose to hand to Rachel as she walked in, a bit dramatic yes, but perfect for Rachel. 

“She is coming!” Sam shouted to the rest of the club as they all began to sit according to Santana’s instructions.  
Rachel walked in and looked confused at the new seating arrangement, and even more confused when Artie handed her a rose, followed by the rest of the members, until she reached the only empty seat and sat down. After sitting down she looked up to see a nervous looking Santana standing by the piano.  
“San?”   
Santana put a finger up, signalling for her to be patient. Rachel nodded, still looking confused.  
Without saying anything Santana sat at the piano and began playing. Rachel started to tear up as San began singing the opening lines of “One and Only” by Adele. Her emotions were radiating off of her as she sang, Rachel could feel the other woman’s love in every lyric, every note she played.

When she finished singing, Santana stood up and wiped her own tears away before approaching Rachel. She grabbed the smaller woman’s hand and pulled her to her feet. She handed Rachel one final rose.  
“Rachel, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me this Saturday?” she knew she could have given some elaborate speech but she felt like the song said it better that she could have.  
Rachel wiped her tears and smiled,  
“Of course I will San.”  
Santana returned the smile and pulled Rachel into her, kissing her passionately as the glee kids clapped.  
“And you call me over the top.” Rachel whispered with a smile.


	6. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San and Rachel have their date...and some sweet lady kisses.

Rachel smiles as she looks down at the text message she received from Santana,  
Good Morning beautiful. I will pick you up at 7 for our date. Can’t wait. XOXO.

She quickly replied, telling San she was equally excited to see her.   
Rachel laid back on her bed and tried to figure out where Santana could be taking her for their first date. She had 7 hours until she would be picked up, and she knew she would be restless until she was with Santana. 

***  
Santana was at her house busy making sure everything would be perfect for their date. She knew she could do the normal thing, and take Rachel to dinner or the movies, but she wanted to do something unique. It felt like since the beginning of their relationship, they had always been surrounded by people. San wanted it to be just them for their date. Which is why she was now stringing bistro lights in her backyard and cleaning up the patio table. 

Once Santana was done making sure the backyard looked perfect, she headed inside to start dinner. She had asked her mom to get her Abuela’s tamale recipe for her, and she was going to make it vegan for Rachel. She grabbed the recipe, written in her mother’s fancy handwriting and quickly looked over it.  
“Okay doesn’t look too difficult. You can do this San.” she said encouragingly to herself.  
She did a quick google search on how to make tamales vegan and then started cooking. She glanced at the clock, 5:30.  
“Shit.” She mumbled before putting the tamales in the oven and starting the timer, then running upstairs to shower and get dressed.

***  
Rachel was nervously pacing around her room, at least 10 different outfits strewn across the bed.   
“Just wear what you usually do, it worked didn’t it?” Kurt said through her phone.  
“But this is important Kurt. It’s our first date!”  
“Okay, got it! Remember that peach colored dress you got when we went shopping a few months ago? Wear that with your brown ankle boots. Don’t do much to your hair because your hair is naturally beautiful .”  
Rachel released her breath, feeling somewhat relieved. “Thank you Kurt.”  
“You’re welcome Rach. Have fun!”

Rachel hung up and tossed her phone on the bed before going to her closet to grab the dress and her boots. After triple checking that she looked okay in the mirror, and after sending photos to Kurt for approval (which he enthusiastically gave), Rachel headed downstairs to wait on Santana. Her phone told her it was 6:45 so she knew she would be here soon. 

Rachel had just made it downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She smiled and opened the door. Her breath was stolen from her. Santana was dressed in black skinny jeans, a red blouse that hugged her curves perfectly, and a leather jacket. 

“Wow…” Rachel said breathlessly.  
“Wow to you too.” Santana said with a smirk.  
Rachel continued to stare, letting her eyes slowly rake over her girlfriend’s perfect body.  
“Rachel I know I look hot as shit but I worked really hard on this date so if it is okay with you, I would like to go.” Santana said sarcastically.  
“Of course! Sorry.”  
Santana just laughed and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

The girls got in the car and Santana started to drive.  
“Where are we going?” Rachel asked.  
“You know I am not going to tell you.”  
“Whatever…”  
Santana chuckled and reached for Rachel’s hand, drawing intricate patterns on her palms.  
“Why are we going to your house? I thought you said no wanky stuff until after our date?” Rachel said, looking out her window at Santana’s house.  
Santana had gotten out of the car and walked around to Rachel’s side of the car, opening the door for her.  
“Just come on.”

Rachel took her hand and followed her to the gate that leads to the backyard.   
“I know that I could have done something more conventional, but I don’t think we are conventional people. I wanted to do something special for you, something where we could just be us.” Santana said as she led Rachel around her house.

“San…” Rachel didn’t know what to say. She felt like she had stepped into some romance movie. Santana had completely transformed her backyard. Bistro lights hung around the entire yard, the patio table was set with an amazing looking dinner and decorated with a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and there was soft music playing from somewhere.

“Is this okay?” Santana asks timidly.  
“It is perfect.” Rachel says turning to Santana, “Thank you.” she said before leaning in and kissing the other woman.

Instead of answering Santana just took her hand again and led her to the table.   
“I made my abuela’s tamales, but don’t worry, I made sure they are vegan.” Santana said as they took their seats.  
“These look delicious San. I didn’t know you could cook.”  
“Eh, sometimes. If I have a recipe I can do it.”

It got quiet as both girls started to eat. 

“That was amazing San. Best tamales I have ever had, handsdown.”  
Santana blushed, “Thanks Rach. I’m glad you liked them.”

Santana stood up as the opening notes of Songbird started to play.  
“Dance with me?” she asked Rachel, holding out her hand.  
Rachel smiled up at her and took her hand. Santana walked them to the open patio area and pulled Rachel close.

As the song started, Santana quietly sang the lyrics to Rachel. They danced slowly, holding tightly to each other, as Santana whispered the words of the song.

When the song ended both girls just stood there, holding each other.  
Rachel looked at Santana,  
“This is all so perfect. Thank you.”  
Santana kissed her sweetly, “Of course Rach, I told you, I wanted to do something perfect for you.”  
“Well, this was.”  
“I am glad, I was a little nervous. You’re a perfectionist and I was so nervous I was gonna do something wrong.” Santana admitted quietly.

Rachel looked at her and cupped her face, “You could never do anything wrong. Yes, I am a perfectionist San, but you...you are my perfect.”  
Santana blushed and smiled shyly.  
“I love you.” she said, barely above a whisper.  
Rachel wrapped her arms around her and buried her face in her neck,  
“I love you too.”

They stayed like that for several minutes. Just holding each other, enveloped in more love than either girl had ever felt before.  
“Not to ruin the moment.” Rachel said while pulling away from Santana. “But my girlfriend told me she was going to follow through on her teasing, and I need her to pay up.”  
Santana laughed, “I didn’t think you’d be the one to initiate the wanky.”   
Rachel just laughed with her.

Santana looked at her for a moment before reaching out her hand.  
“Come on.” she said as she began leading Rachel into the house and up to her bedroom.

Once in Santana’s room, Rachel began to grow nervous. Santana noticed and sat beside her on the bed.  
“We don’t have to do anything Rachel.”  
“I want to, it's just..”  
“Just what babe?”  
“What if I am bad at it?”  
Santana put her arm around Rachel and pulled her close.  
“Impossible. You are Rachel Berry, you are good at everything you do.Besides, I will help you out.”  
“Okay.” Rachel said, turning to face her.  
“Are you sure?”  
Rachel bit her bottom lip and nodded.  
“Okay, just talk to me okay? If you like something or don’t, or if you want to stop.”  
Rachel nodded again and leaned in towards Santana.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Soft lips creating beautiful friction. Santana rubbed her hands up and down Rachel’s back while Rachel’s tangled in her hair. Santana traced Rachel’s bottom lip with her tongue, and Rachel parted her lips. Both girls moaned as their tongues touched.

Santana began unzipping Rachel’s dress. Once it was off she took a moment to appreciate the beautiful woman beside her.  
“You are perfect Rach.”  
“You too, but you are wearing too many clothes.”  
Santana chuckled and removed her shirt and pants before guiding Rachel to lay back.

Santana brushed Rachel’s bangs out of her face and leaned down to kiss her again. She kissed her lips, cheek, and down her neck to her collarbone, before making her way back up to those pillowy lips again. Santana undid Rachel’s bra before removing her own.

Leaning back down, both girls moaned as they felt their breasts touch.  
“Are you okay?” Santana asked, a little breathless.  
“Perfect.”  
Santana placed a quick kiss to Rachel’s lips before she started making her way down her body. She circled her tongue around Rachel’s nipple before pulling it into her mouth, using her hand to play with the other one.  
“Mmmm” Rachel moaned, her hands tangling in Santana’s hair. 

Once Santan thought she had given both breasts proper treatment, she began placing small butterfly kisses down Rachel’s stomach, to each of her hips, and the top of her thighs. She sat back on her knees and slowly removed Rachel’s panties. Rachel felt her insides melt at the look Santana was giving her, pure love and lust. 

Santana placed herself between Rachel’s legs, her left hand lazily trailing down her stomach.   
“San, please.” Rachel begged.  
San kissed her and nodded, letting her fingers slowly swipe through Rachel’s wetness.  
“Oh god..” santana moaned. “You’re so wet.”  
“Mmm. all for you.”  
Santana used her fingers to slowly circled Rachel’s clit a few times before positioning one finger at Rachel’s entrance.  
She raised her head and looked into Rachel’s eyes, silently asking for permission to continue. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana’s neck and nodded.

Santana slowly pushed her finger inside Rachel. She watched Rachel’s face for any sign of discomfort.  
Rachel winced and the slight burning sensation.  
“Are you okay? I can stop.”  
“No. Please don’t stop. Just..don’t move yet.”  
Santana nodded and began placing light kisses across Rachel’s face.  
“You can move.” Rachel said after a few seconds.

Santana began to slowly pump her finger in and out of Rachel. It wasn’t long until Rachel was writhing beneath her.  
“Oh god Santana..more”  
Santana added a second finger and began to speed up her thrusts.  
“Yesssss.” Rachel hissed.  
“You look so fucking good right now Rachel. God you feel so good too, all wet and tight.”  
“Fuck.. Santana..I’m so close.”  
Santana began circling Rach’s clit with her thumb, once again speeding up the thrusting of her fingers.   
“Cum for me Rachel.” Santana whispered, ghosting her lips over Rachel’s ear.  
And Rachel did. With a loud moan and nails dug into Santana’s shoulders. 

Santana slowly removed her fingers, lickign them clean.   
“You taste better than I imagined.”  
Rachel pulled her down roughly into a bruising kiss. Moaning as she tasted herself on the other girl's lips.  
“I bet you taste better.”  
“Wanna find out.”  
“God yes.”

With surprising strength Rachel flipped them over so that she was on top. She kissed Santana thoroughly before making her way down the Latina’s body. She gave the other woman’s breast apt attention before making her way further south. She slowly removed Santana’s panties and threw them into the growing pile of clothes on the floor.  
“You smell fucking amazing.” Rachel practically growled.  
“God baby.” Santana moaned.  
Rachel laid on her stomach and placed her hands at the small of Santana’s back.

She slowly ran her tongue along the length of Santana’s slit, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend.  
“Fuck Rachel.” Santana screamed, fisting her hands in the other woman’s hair.  
Rachel made a few more slow swipes with her tongue before wrapping her lips around Santana’s clit. 

“God..rachel..shit.” Santana said breathlessly. Her hips bucking into Rachel’s mouth.  
The noises Santana was making gave Rachel more confidence. She brought one of her hands down and slid two fingers into Santana.  
“Yes!” Santana was in heaven. She couldn’t believe this was Rachel’s first time.  
“You taste amazing.” Rachel said

“mmmm..I’m so close baby.”  
Rachel sped up the speed of her fingers and kissed santana’s clit one last time before moving up to where she could see her face.  
“Cum for me. I wanna see you cum Santana, I bet you look beautiful.”  
That is all it took. Santana came undone, moaning Rachel’s name.

Rachel removed her fingers and curled up next to Santana.  
“Was that okay?” she asked shyly.  
“It was perfect Rachel. You are perfect.”  
She smiled shyly,  
“So are you.”  
“I love you, Rach.” Santana said as she pulled her impossible closer and kissed the top of her head.  
“I love you too.”


	7. Storms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of just a cute little one shot of sorts. I wanted to have just a cute little filler chapter with San and Rach.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

Rachel slowly opens her eyes before quickly squeezing them shut again to ward of the offending sunlight. 

“Santana, the sun is too bright. Make it stop.” Rachel whined. No answer.  
“Santanaaa.” she tried again. Huffing in frustration when she was once again answered with silence. 

Rachel turned over to find the other side of the bed empty. She was about to sit up to go look for her girlfriend when something, or someone held her legs down to keep her from moving. Rachel lifted the sheet up and looked down, making eye contact with her missing girlfriend.

“What are you-” she was cut off as Santana leaned her head down and began kissing up her legs. She lets the sheet fall back down and relaxes back on to the bed. 

Under the sheet, Santana has finally reached her destination and slowly drags her tongue along the length of Rachel’s sex. She does this a few more times before groaning as she can taste Rachel becoming wet. Rachel echoes her groan. It doesn’t take much more until Rachel is coming against Santana’s mouth. Rachel can’t help the small giggle that escapes when Santana pops her head from under the sheet. Her hair is messy and she is wearing a smug expression.   
“Well that was certainly one way to wake up.” Rachel said  
“Yeah, well, I was hungry.”   
Rachel playfully rolled her eyes and pulled Santana in for a slow kiss. She started to maneuver them so that she could return the favor but was stopped by Santana’s head shaking.

“It’s all right babe. I just wanna get my cuddles on now.”  
“Who would’ve guessed that badass Santana Lopez was such a cuddler.”  
“I can like cuddles and still be a badass.”  
“Sure. But not when you prefer being the little spoon.”   
Santana playfully slapped Rachel’s hand before pulling her against her to be her big spoon.  
“Whatevs. I am still a badass.”  
“Sure thing babe.”

***

A few hours later both girls were sitting on the couch talking, while the TV played in the background. It was storming outside so Rachel had texted her dads and told them she was staying with Santana until the storm passed.   
“When I was younger I used to be terrified of thunderstorms.” Santana said, while looking out the window at the heavy rainfall. “My abuela would always have to hold me and sing to me to take my mind off of it.” 

Rachel walked over to her and hugged her from behind, knowing that Santana was probably missing those moments with her Abuela.

“I could always sing to distract you.”  
Santana turned to Rachel and smiled,  
“I would have you distract me in another way..if I were to get scared of course.”  
Rachel giggled and placed a chaste kiss to Santana’s lips.

Their little moment was rudely interrupted by the electric going out, leaving them in complete darkness.  
“Well fuck.” Santana murmured.  
“Candles?” Rachel asked.  
Santana took Rachel’s hand and used her phone flashlight to lead them to the closet where the candles were stored. She grabbed a couple and handed them to Rachel before grabbing a few more and walking back towards the living room. She grabbed the lighter out of the drawer and handed it to Rachel.

“Will you light my candle?” She asked, waiting to see if Rachel would catch the reference.  
“Hey! You just quoted Rent to me.”   
“Took you long enough.” Santana said as both girls laughed.

After getting all the candles lit and placed downstairs, the girls sat back down on the couch. Santana was sitting near the arm of the couch with Rachel curled up into her, the light from the candles flickering somewhat eerily around them.

“Now what?” Santana asked, running her hands through Rachel’s hair.  
“Sing to me.”  
“Huh?”  
“Sing to me, please.” Rachel hadn’t mentioned it but she was kind of afraid of the dark, and much like Santana, having someone sing to her relaxed her.

Santana began to softly sing “I’ll Cover You” from Rent.   
“With a thousand sweet kisses..” she leaned down and kissed Rachel’s head.  
Rachel felt her heart swell, and she began to sing along with Santana. 

As the final lyrics echoed around the room, both girls were overwhelmed with a sense of safety and security. Rachel from the storm, Santana from the negative outlash from her Abuela and a few of her peers. With each other, they were safe from every storm, both figurative and literal. 

“Thank you.” Rachel whispered.  
“Of course, babe.”   
“I love you.”  
“And, I love you.”

Both girls, once again drifted to sleep, since there wasn’t much else they could do. Rachel was curled up to Santana, when she heard what sounded like whimpering. She looked up to find San’s face scrunched up like she was trying not to cry.  
“San?” she asked gently, but realized the other girl was still asleep when she didn’t answer.  
“Abuela please!” Santana pleaded in her sleep, causing Rachel’s heart to break.  
Rachel sat up and scooped Santana into her harms, running her fingers soothingly through her hair.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay. You’re here with me.” she whispered.  
She watched a tear roll down Santana’s cheek and she blinked open her eyes.  
“You okay baby?” Rachel asked as she wiped away the tear.  
Santana curled into Rachel and held tightly to her, “I am now.”  
“Wanna talk about it?”

Santana looked up to find Rachel looking down at her, eyes full of concern.  
“It was my Abuela. She was singing to me like she used too, like before…” Santana trailed off, and Rachel squeezed her hand in support.  
“Then she just turned to look at me and her eyes were so full of...of..hate. She told me to leave and that she was disgusted by me. Then I woke up.”

Rachel’s heart broke for her girlfriend. She wished she could take all this pain and hurt from her. She knew that was impossible, so she settled for kissing San’s temple and holding her a little tighter. She knew she could tell her everything would be okay, or that it would all get better. But she knew Santana knew that, and she knew it was not what Santana wanted to hear, she had heard it enough times from various people. So Rachel just held her.

“Sorry.” San whispered after a few moments.  
“Don’t apologize.”  
“I am such a mess, I am always crying.”  
“San, look at me.” Rachel waited for Santana to look up before continuing, “You are not a mess. You are a human being with emotions, and feelings, and pain. What you have gone through is heartbreaking and you would have to be made of stone to not be upset. I am so glad that you feel safe enough to be vulnerable with me because I know that isn’t easy, especially for you. You have always had to have these walls up to protect yourself and now the thing they were built to protect is out, and those walls are coming down and I know...I know that is scary.” Rachel took a breath, “I love you, more than I ever thought was possible to love another person. I am here when you are smiling or crying. I have got you, okay?”

Santana nodded, tears forming in her eyes for a different reason, “I love you too. So much. I am not good with words, as you know. But I think I could give a whole speech as to why I love you.” 

Rachel smiled and leaned down and placed a light kiss to Santana’s lips, then her nose.   
“Look at you, making me all sentimental and shit.” Santana said sarcastically.  
“It is very cute.”  
“I am not cute..I am badass , remember?”  
“A cute badass.”  
“Hmm...okay, I guess.” Santana said with a playful roll of her eyes.  
“Hey Rachel?”  
“Yeah San?”  
“Thanks for making me feel safe.”  
“ I always will”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	8. Halloween and Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couples costumes and halloween parties and some heartfelt revelations.  
> Finn is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than most of the other chapters!  
> TW/CW for homiphobia.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

“Definitely not, that is highly inappropriate Santana.” Rachel said to her pouting girlfriend.  
“What is inappropriate about being a pregnant nun and priest for halloween?” Santana asked.  
Rachel put down the Broadway magazine she was skimming and looked at Santana,  
“I think you know.” 

“Well I don’t see you coming up with any ideas shortstack.”   
Santana got off the bed and walked to the bathroom to fix her lipstick, it had been messed up earlier during her and Rachel’s heated makeout session. After she applies the perfect amount of red lipstick she winks at herself in the mirror, and returns to sit by Rachel.

She pokes Rachel in the side, “Come on babe, I know you have like, a bajillion couples costume ideas in that little head of yours.”  
Rachel once again put her magazine down,  
“As a matter of fact I do. But I also know that whatever I should suggest you would quickly turn down.”  
“Try me.”  
“Peter Pan and Tin-”  
“No.”  
Rachel rolled her eyes.  
“Babe I am not dressing as some tights wearing twink for halloween.”  
“Okayyy. That is..understandable I guess.”  
“Damn right, you’re lucky I agreed to do a couple’s costume at all.”  
Rachel leaned over and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips.  
“I have already thanked you…multiple times.” Rachel said with a smirk.

Santana feels her breath quicken as she recalls just how Rachel had thanked her. With her words, her hands, and her mouth. Her thoughts are interrupted by laughter.  
“You okay Santana? You seem to have started..sweating.”  
“Shut up.”   
Santana flops back on the bed and puts her arm over her eyes  
“We have two days to think of a costume and get the stuff for them.”  
“Well, I am always prepared however, you have made it rather difficult this time.”  
“Whatever, you know Halloween is my, like , favorite day ever so.”  
“I know. Which is why I am not mad at you for giving me inadequate time to prepare a perfect costume.” Rachel said as she opened her Broadway magazine again.

It was quiet for several minutes as Rachel read through her magazine and Santana played Angry Birds on her phone.  
“I got it! I don’t know how I didn’t think of this before because I will most certainly be auditioning..and getting this role in the future and this would be perfect practice for me to-”  
“Babe, what is the idea?” Santana interrupted.  
“Eponine!”  
“From Les Mis?”  
“Yes! It would be perfect practice for me for when I audition for the role when they make the movie adaptation of the seminal Broadway classic! I would make a perfect Eponine, obviously.``  
“Obviously.” Santana said with a playful eyeroll. “But what about me?”  
“You better get to brainstorming!” Rachel said as she jumped up and began rummaging through her closest because, of course, she had an almost exact replica of the dress Eponine wears in the Broadway production of the Musical.   
Santana just huffs in frustration and goes back to playing on her phone. 

***  
“Santana! It is the night before the party and you have yet to tell me what your costume is!” Rachel anxiously yelled into her phone.  
“I told you babe, it is a surprise.”  
Rachel could hear the smirk through the phone.  
“But you promise our costumes will coordinate?”  
“Yes Rach, I promise.”  
“Okay, well are you picking me up or?”  
“Yeah, I’ll pick you up around 8.”  
“Okay, see you then.”  
“I love you tiny.”  
“I love you, almost just as tiny.”  
Satnan chuckled and hung up the phone, walking to her closet to make sure she had everything she needed for tomorrow night. 

***  
Rachel double checked her costume before walking downstairs to wait on Santana. It was currently 8 but she knew her girlfriend was always late. Around 15 minutes later her doorbell rang.  
Rachel opened the door and her jaw dropped , Santana was dressed in the shortest black shorts she had ever seen, a very tight black blazer with a sparkly red bowtie, and she had little red swirls painted on her cheeks, with her hair falling in curls down her back.  
“Like what you see?” Santana asked, smirking.  
“Obviously, I am basically drooling. But..what or who are you.”  
“Jigsaw duh.”  
“And how do the graphic and unnecessarily violent Saw movies relate to the Broadway classic Les Mis?” Rachel asked, her eyes still focused on the cleavage on display in front of her.  
“Well, you said you were being Eponine because you would be perfect for that character so I took that as inspiration and realized I would make the perfect Jigsaw because I like playing games with people and making them suffer..especially when they deserve it.”  
Rachel just stood there for several seconds staring at her,  
“I don’t know how, but..that actually makes sense.”

Santana smiled and began walking back to her car opening the door for Rachel.   
They are just down the road from Rachel’s house when Rachel leans over and puts her hand on Santana’s thigh.  
“In case it wasn’t obvious, you look extremely sexy right now.”  
Santana smirked, “Of course I do.”  
“I don’t know how I am supposed to restrain myself at this party.”  
“You don’t have to, I am sure girl Chang has a bedroom.”  
“You may look sexy enough to..eat.” Rachel paused to allow the innuendo to sink in, when she heard Santana’s breath catch, she continued, “However, I have no intention of violating Tina’s bed.”  
“What ab-”  
“Or her parents’ bed.” Rachel interrupted, earning her a signature eye roll from the Latina.  
“Whatever. We will see how well you hold up after we start dancing.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Mhmm, my hands really like to roam...everywhere, when I dance.”  
Rachel didn’t have a chance to respond because they were pulling into Tina’s driveway.

***  
(About an hour later)

Rachel was surprised she was able to keep herself from jumping santana for this long. Santana wasn’t lying, her hands do like to roam. The only thing that really saved her is everyone stopping them to ask how their costumes were related, to which Santana gave the same explanation she had given Rachel earlier in the night.

Rachel was currently, for some unknown reason, sitting in the middle of the living room with the other glee kids, getting ready to play truth-or-dare. Well, actually she does know why, Brittany had suggested it and no one can say no to Brittany, especially when she is dressed as an adorable unicorn. 

“Truth or Dare Rach?” Britt asked, looking at Rachel and smiling excitedly.  
“Um, truth.”  
“Lame ass.”  
“Santana!” Rachel said while playfully shoving her girlfriend.  
Santana just smiled and kissed her on the cheek, you know I love your lame ass.”  
“I love you t-”  
“And your regular ass.”  
Rachel rolled her eyes and looked back to Brittany, waiting for her question.

“Umm..what is your happiest memory.”   
Rachel smiled, thankful that Brittany hadn’t asked her something embarrassing.  
“That is easy, the day I took Santana to the park after the confrontation with Finn. I know it wasn’t as magical as our first kiss or first date but it was where it all started, well at least where we acknowledged it for the first time. I believe it started way before either of us knew it.” She finished with a smile on her face, and Santana lacing her fingers through hers.

“That is adorable.” Brittany said and everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Okay Puck, truth or Dare.” Rachel said, turning to face Puck.  
“Dare of course. The puckasaurus always chooses dare.”  
“I dare you to kiss Kurt.”  
Surprisingly neither boy made a fuss out of it and it was over rather quickly.  
“What?” puck asked looking around at all the shocked faces. “The Puckasaurus is a lot of things, but a homophobe is not one of them. I am confident in my sexuality so.”  
Everyone still looked at Puck with shock on their faces, now because he had spoken so..eloquently. 

A few more of the Gleeks go before someone turns to Santana.   
“Truth or Dare?” Tina asks.  
“Well I usually do Dare of course, but I am all kinds of comfy sitting here with my sexy girlfriend so I am gonna go with truth this time.”  
“Whipped.” Puck says under his breath.   
Santana just rolled her eyes.  
“ When did you know you were gay?” Tina asked. “I mean, you don’t have to answer if you’re not comfortable of course.”  
“Um, no I can answer. I have never really told anybody. You all promise not to laugh.”  
After getting confirmation from everybody she began speaking,

“Well, I was young, like really young. I was in elementary school on the playground for recess. I was on the swings, trying to get high enough to get a good jump. I was almost high enough when I heard someone crying. I usually just ignored crying because, you know, it’s annoying but for some reason I didn’t this time. So I got off the swing and went looking for the source. When I got to the jungle jim, I saw this girl, sitting at the top, crying her eyes out. I climbed up there and sat beside her and asked her what was wrong. She wouldn’t really talk so I just put my arm around her, which was hella unusual behavior for me, and held her. She eventually told me she was sad because she was being bullied and had no friends. When she looked up to tell me that, she was so sad looking, but so so beautiful. I remember my heart skipping and this weird feeling in my stomach. I told her I would be her friend and protect her from the bullies because every princess needs a protector. She smiled and my heart fluttered again. I was too young to know what being gay or being straight meant, but I knew I liked her. We hang out for the rest of the school year but the next year we were in a different class and had different recess so I never saw her. One day I saw her in the bathroom, and she said the bullies were back since I wasn’t there, so I gave her this old cheap slap on bracelet I had and told her that if she wore that people would leave her alone because they know it is mine, and they are all scared of upsetting me. I realized as I got older that she was my first crush, and was the reason for me starting to question everything. I don’t even remember her name.”

She looked up expecting everyone to be staring at her, but they were all looking at Rachel. She turned to look at her girlfriend and saw that she was crying.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?”  
“Santana, that girl was me. I remember it all happening but forgot that it was you. I still have the bracelet.”   
“It was you?” Santana said in shock.  
“Yes. I was being bullied and you protected me. I can show you the bracelet when we get home.”  
Everyone was watching them with rapt attention.  
“We really are soulmates huh?” Santana whispered.  
“What?” Rachel asked.  
Santana blushed, “It’s nothing.”  
“Babe?”  
“I said we really are soulmates. Britt always told me we were because she could see the ‘glow around us’. I never really took it seriously, sorry Britt.”

Brittany just shrugged.  
“You really believe that?” Rachel asked.  
“Well, I definitely do now.”   
“I am usually skeptical about those things, but even I have to agree.” Kurt said “Everything that led you too together, the history you didn’t even know you had. It has to be.”

“Soulmates huh?” Rachel asked, looking at Santana.  
“Soulmates.” she whispered before leaning in to kiss Rachel. Everyone around them cheered.

“What the fuck is this?” everyone froze as the hate filled voice of Finn Hudson filled the room.  
Puck jumped up and stood in front of the two girls. “Get out man. Go!” he yelled pointing at Finn.

Finn just ignored him,  
“What the hell do you mean Rachel? You can’t possibly believe that this slut is your soulmate. How could you want someone so...disgusting. Even her own grandmother didn’t want her.”

Rachel felt Santana stiffen beside her, and saw the tears forming in her eyes. Her abuela disowning her was the worst thing to ever happen to her, and Finn is knowingly using it against her.  
“I said get the fuck out Finn, before I make you.” Puck said, getting closer to Finn.  
“Oh shut up Puck, you’re only defending them because you are hoping for a threesome.”  
Puck ran up to Finn and punched him across the face, then with the help of Mike and Sam carried him out and threw him in the yard. “Next time I will kill you, you asshole.” Puck yelled before slamming the door and locking it. 

Everyone was looking at Santana who was still frozen beside Rachel.  
“Santana baby, he is gone. You are safe. I am right here. You are safe.”  
“Is he gonna hit me again?” Santana asked, sounding so uncharacteristically scared, that everyone’s heart broke for her.  
Rachel pulled her into her, “Never again baby. I promise.”  
“Okay. You’re my protector now Rach.”  
“Happily Santana.”  
“We should go back to my house, Puck and Sam can go with us to make sure Finn doesn’t follow, then tomorrow we'll see about a restraining order okay?”  
Santana nodded and allowed herself to be pulled up from the floor. Rachel pulled her into another hug.  
“I will always protect you Santana.”  
“You always have.” Santana replied, burying her face in Rachel’s neck.

***  
Once home both girls climbed into bed and Rachel held Santana and whispered how much she loved her, and why. Knowing Finn had hurt her more emotionally.   
“I love you Rachel, thanks for loving me back.”  
“It is my pleasure babe, we are soulmates after all.”  
Santana smiled and allowed herself to relax in the love and warmth that was Rachel, before long she was fast asleep.


	9. Christmas gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santana and Rachel celebrate Christmas together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of Smut   
> Also, lots of fluff
> 
> Sorry if there are any errors I typed this in the notes app of my phone 
> 
> Lemme know what you think!

It had been about two weeks since the Halloween party. Two weeks since Santana had filed a restraining order on Finn Hudson. Two weeks of feeling fully at peace. Santana thought about how much weight she felt had been lifted off of her shoulders in that short amount of time. She couldn't stop the small smile that tugged at her lips. 

"What are you smiling about?" Rachel asked as she ran her fingers gently through the other girl's hair.

"Just how much better I feel now that I know Finn will be leaving us alone."

"Yeah, getting that restraining order was quite the stress reliever." 

Both girls laid there in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the others company. Santana was laying with her head on Rachel's chest, tracing nonsense shapes onto her thighs. Rachel was running her right hand through San's hair, while flipping through Netflix with the other. 

Santana raised up to look at Rachel,  
"Hey babe, what do you want for Christmas. I know you gave Finn that crazy ass long list that one year, so I wanna know what to look for. "

Rachel playfully rolled her eyes,  
"I admitted that was a bit much, even for me. But as for Christmas, I just want to spend time with you."

"Is this a trap?" Santana asked, only half jokingly.

Rachel laughed,  
"No, babe I'm serious. I got all I need right here," she placed a chaste kiss to the other girl's lips .

"I guess I'll just surprise you then." 

"If you want."

The room grew silent again as both girls relaxed into the other. Rachel watching the newest season of The Good Place, and santana pretending to watch while she actually planned her surprise for Rachel.   
Little did the Latina know, her girlfriend also had quite the surprise planned for her. 

*****  
Santana was taking the opportunity of Rachel being out of town visiting her relatives in Columbus, to get the rest of the things she needed for Christmas. She wasn't gonna go to crazy since Rachel seemed content with just being with her, but she wasn't just gonna get Rachel nothing. 

She was currently at the mall, figuring she could get everything she needed there. She started by going to TJ Maxx and getting her and Rachel matching pajamas.(yes they are that couple now), then headed to the little kiosk that sold this amazing vegan hot chocolate and got a couple boxes of it. She finished up her shopping trip by grabbing some festive candles from Bath and Body works and then headed home. The last part of the gift she was making herself.

****

Rachel was currently walking around downtown Columbus by herself. She had told her dads she needed to grab some stuff for Christmas and didn't wanna ruin the surprise, when actually she couldn't buy what she needed to buy with them around. Rachel felt her nerves pick up as she opened the door to the shop and stepped in. She had done some research so she knew exactly what she needed. With her head down she headed towards the back wall. Her eyes scanned the various strap ons. Trying to find the perfect one, not to big but not too small. She grabbed one and began looking closer at it. It was about 7 inches long and a deep purple color. She nodded to herself as she decided that it was the one. She had read that the underwear type harnesses are the most comfortable so she grabbed one in her size and went to checkout. 

The lady at the register didn't attempt to make small talk, and Rachel figured it was because of how awkward she looked, she was barely making eye contact. She laid for her items and headed back to her aunt's house. 

***  
It was the last day of school before Christmas break. Since both of their families had plans for Christmas, San and Rachel were starting their Christmas celebration this weekend. Rachel's dads were out of town and they were gonna spend the whole weekend together. 

Santana was making her way to her locker before 1st period. She had yet to see Rachel, but figured the girl was somewhere running scales. She opened her locker to find a plain white box sitting on top of her books. She went to grab it when she noticed the sticky note placed on top "open in private, love R*"   
Santana smiled and put the box into her backpack before making her way to the bathroom to see what it was. She figured it was some super cheesy lovey dovey thing that Rachel didn't want anyone to see. She sat on the toilet and grabbed the box out of her bag. She shook it but it didn't make a noise. When she opened it, all the breath left her lungs and she instantly felt herself get wetter than she has ever been in her life. Inside was another note, "For this weekend." Is all it said. Santana had to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Did Rachel really buy a strapon AND give it to her at school? She pulled her phone out of her pocket 

San: Rachel, it is 7:45 am and my panties are already ruined. Wanna guess why?

Rach: I see you got my gift ;)

San: how am I supposed to make it through today? I'm too horny to concentrate now. 

Rach: aw poor san 

San: shut up. This is your fault. 

Deciding to even things, Santana ran her index and middle fingers through her wetness, groaning as they swiped her clothes. She then took a picture of those wet fingers and sent it to Rachel. 

Rach: fuck you.

San: please do.

Rach: meet me at my car, we are going to my house..now

San: Is Rachel Berry really asking me to skip?

Rach: now san!

Santana grabbed her stuff and ran to the parking lot. She was shocked to see that Rachel was already in her car, looking about as turned on as she felt. She opened the passenger door and got in 

"Hey baby" she said

"Don't act all innocent San. Just wait til we get home."

"Oh really? What are you gonna do?"

Rachel turned to look at her and Santana shivered at the look in her eyes.

"I am going to take that strap and fuck you so hard you'll scream my name, then I'll fuck you again. You're not going to be able to walk Santana." 

Santana couldn't answer, her brain had stopped working. She just nodded dumbly as Rachel pulled out of the parking lot. 

Somewhere during the ride, Santana had put her hand on Rachel's thigh and began to move it higher. Inching closer to the heat between her legs. 

"Stop it, I am trying to drive. No distracting me." Rachel said, sounding breathless. 

Santana removed her hand and instead pushed it inside of her own pants, moaning as she made contact with herself. She rolled her head to the side to look at Rachel. She could see the other girl side eyeing her. 

"Fuck San.."

"What? I'm not driving." Santana said with a smirk before letting out another loud moan. 

"That is still very distracting, God.." Rachel moaned. 

Rachel was surprised she was able to make it the rest of the way to her house without getting pulled over. She slammed the car in park and pulled Santana's hand from between her legs, she made eye contact as she lifted those fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. 

"My room. Now." Was all she said before dropping San's hand and jumping out of the car. 

Santana's brain to a minute to catch up before she too was jumping out of the car. 

Rachel must have been in hyper speed because by the time Santana made it to her room, the other girl was already naked. Well, except for the purple dildo protruding from her center. 

"Fuck Rachel…" 

Rachel didn't answer. Instead she grabbed the Latina by the back of her neck and smashed their lips together. 

"I can't wait to be inside of you. To feel you around my cock."

Santana couldn't stop the guttural moan that she made at those words. She began to take her clothes off as Rachel placed kisses across her jawline and down the column of her neck. 

When Santana was finally naked, Rachel guided them to the bed. She laid back and patted her thighs. 

"I want you to ride me until you cum. Do you want to ride me Santana ?" 

Again, all Santana could do was nod. God, Rachel was right, she is a bottom. Whatever she got killer orgasms with her hot ass girlfriend. 

Santana crawled onto Rachel's lap, straddling the toy, and bracing herself on her shoulders. Rachel grabbed Santana's hips and helped lower her down. Both girls moaned as Santana sank down onto the toy.

"Mmmfuck Rach."  
"Does that feel good baby"  
"So good."

Santana began to lift herself slowly off the toy before dropping back down. 

"You look so fucking good riding my cock Santana."

"Fuck Rachel.." she moaned as she began to move faster. Rachel was now meeting her thrust for thrust. The slapping sound of skin was like music to their ears . 

"I'm so close..so close..don't stop." 

"Never." 

Rachel reached down and used her thumb to rub circles around Santana's clit. 

"Rachel! Fuck..fuck..fuck.." Santana repeated while she came. She slumped forward, her head laying on Rachel's shoulder.

"Damn Rach, that was fucking amazing. "

"Oh, I'm not done with you yet."

And with that she flipped them so that she was on top, and began to ruthlessly pound into Santana. 

"Jesus christ !!" Santana screamed. Wrapping her legs around the shorter girl's waist.

"You are doing so good, taking all of me. Such a good girl."

Santana came for the second time upon hearing those words. 

Rachel continued to pound into her before tensing up and moaning out her own climax. She slowly pulled out and laid beside Santana, giving her a quick kiss to the lips. 

"You came when I called you a good girl, you are such a bottom" she said with a smirk. 

"Whatever." 

"What, don't you like being my good girl?" Rachel asked, pretending to be upset. 

"What? No! I love being your good girl, only yours. "

Rachel smirked,"bottom"

Santana rolled her eyes and without warning shoved her hands under the harness and plunged 3 fingers into Rachel. 

"Fuck!" Rachel screamed. 

" I may be a bottom but I can still make you scream. "

It took all of ten seconds for Rachel to come again. 

"I love you, San."   
"I love you too Rachel."

They laid there together just cuddling up and relaxing. Enjoying the high from their climaxes. 

"I also got you a present, but I'm gonna give it to you tomorrow because my body is currently out of service " Santana said

Rachel laughed and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Sounds good babe. But you do know it is only 11 am right?"

"I do. But I don't think we are done with your present yet" she said with a wink. 

****

The next morning Santana made sure to get up before Rachel so that she could put out the candles she had gotten and make the vegan hot chocolate. After the downstairs was ready she went upstairs and changed into her pajamas and laid the matching pair on the bed next to Rachel. 

"Hey baby. Time to get up." 

"Too tired, you wore me out last night. "

"I know babe, but I got a surprise for you. "

Rachel jumped up at that, a smile on her face. 

"Put these on," Santana said, pointing at the Pjs she had laid next to Rachel. 

"Did you get us matching pajamas?" Rachel asked with a grin. 

"Maybe."

Rachel stood up and kissed San ,

"You're adorable. "

"Yeah, yeah now put the pajamas on and come downstairs. " Santana said as she turned to head back downstairs. 

When Rachel was finished getting dressed, she walked downstairs and was instantly hit with the tantalizing smell of pine trees and cinnamon. It smelled just like Christmas. She saw Santana sitting on the couch with two cups of steaming hot cocoa in front of her on the table, and a small wrapped square in her hand. 

Rachel walked over and sat next to her, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. 

"Mm this is delicious San." 

"Yeah, I got it from that kiosk in the mall. It is the best vegan hot chocolate around."

"Is that for me?" Rachel asked pointing at the present Santana was holding. 

Santana nodded, suddenly nervous that Rachel wouldn't like her present. She took a deep breath and handed the small gift to Rachel. 

Rachel smiled, kissed her gently, and began to open the gift. Inside was a cassette tape. The case was a picture of the two of them after their first date. 

"Aw San.." 

"It's a mixtape. I made it for you. I know that that is like totally a 1990s thing but I wanted to do something thoughtful and I know how music is super important for both of us so I put songs on it that make me think of you and our relationship." 

When Santana finished speaking she noticed Rachel had tears in her eyes. 

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. What songs are on it?" 

Santana handed her an index card with the songs written on it 

1\. Not While I'm Around   
2\. I kissed a girl l  
3\. Songbird  
4\. I'll cover You   
5\. Cosmic Love   
6\. If I ain't got you   
7\. Constant Craving  
8\. Head over Feet   
9\. Valerie   
10\. Come to my Window 

"I chose the first song because of how you stood up for me to Finn when he outed me, and then made me feel safe after my abuela kicked me out. You've always been my protector. The second song is the song we sang together when I came out to the glee club, the third one played on our first date, and the rest are songs that just make me think of you...of us. " 

"Santana…I- I love you so much. Thank you."

"I love you too baby." 

Santana wiped the tears from Rachel's eyes and kissed her, on her eyes, her nose, and finally her lips.


	10. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after Christmas and Rachel has one more gift for Santana.  
> They talk about prom and the future. Sexy times happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains smut ;)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments!

Santana and Rachel were cuddled in Rachel’s bed while the mixtape that Santana made was playing in the background. They had listened to it twice already, but Rachel insisted on keeping it on repeat. 

“This was the best Christmas ever.” Santana said, while running her hands through Rachel’s hair.

“It really was. Speaking of, you still have one more present.” Rachel said as she untangled herself from Santana and went to her closet. She returned with a small box.

“More sex toys?” Santana asked with a small smirk.  
Rachel giggled, “No. This one is more sentimental babe.”

Santana could barely contain her excitement as Rachel handed her the box. 

“The strap was for fun, I know we would both get some...enjoyment out of it.” Rachel winked before continuing. “This gift is all about my love for you.” 

Santana gave a small smile before opening the box. Inside were two small keychains.  
“Rach, is this the bracelet I gave you in elementary school?” San asked.

Rachel nodded, “The bracelet actually broke a few years ago, I guess from being so old. So I had the two pieces made into matching keychains. You gave me that bracelet as a token of protection from my bullies, now we both have a piece of it with us, to protect us.” 

Santana couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “I love it...I love you.” she whispered.

Rachel sat beside her and pulled her into her arms, holding her tight and kissing her temple. “I love you too baby.” Rachel reached into the box and pulled out the keychains, turning them over so Santana could see the engraving. "To keep you safe so that you always return to me".  
“Rach..they’re perfect. Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome baby.”

Rachel took the keychains and attached one to her keyring and the other to Santana’s. She then walked over and grabbed her girlfriend’s hands. 

“Thank you for making this Christmas so special. These last few months have been...incredible. I never imagined we would be here, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I am yours forever San.” Rachel said, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend’s lips. 

“Always Rach. I loved you before I knew what love meant, before I knew what being gay was. I got lost along the way, but the universe brought me right back to you. Right back where I belong, and I am never going away again. I want to move to NYC and live out our dreams together, I want to be at your opening night on Broadway, I want to marry you..one day.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise what babe?”

“That you will marry me one day.”

Santana smiled, “I promise.”

“And you really wanna go to NY with me?”

“Yeah, I mean, I planned on going anyway after graduation. Now, we just go...together.”

Rachel squealed and jumped on Santana’s lap, straddling her and placing kisses across her entire face.

“I can’t wait. I love you so much.”

“I love you to Rach.”

“While I have to wait to ask you to marry me, I don’t have to wait to ask you to prom.” Santana said with a grin, brushing Rachel’s hair out of her face. “So, Rachel, would you do me the honor of being my date to prom?” 

“Of course I will silly!” 

“I figured but I still wanted to ask. I know it is a couple months away but we gotta make sure we have time to find the perfect dresses so we looks hot.”

“You always look hot.” Rachel said.

Santana moved her hands from Rachel’s hair down to her hips. “You’re one to talk.”

“Want to fuck me with the strap now?” Rachel asked the question like she was asking Santana the weather.

Santana’s eyes widened and her breath quickened, she just stared at Rachel.

“You don’t have to, I know you like it more when I fu-” Rachel was interrupted by Santana smashing her lips against hers. Both girls moaned into the kiss.

“You are so fucking sexy.” Santana whispered in Rachel’s ear.  
Rachel shuddered, “So is that a yes? Because strap or no, I am gonna need you to touch me.” 

“Fuck…” Santana moaned. “Where is it?” 

Rachel got off of Santana and grabbed the strap from her nightstand. She bent down and pulled the harness up the Latina’s legs, leaving barely there kisses along the way. When the harness got to her waist, Santana lifted her butt up to help Rachel out. Once it was on, she was surprised when Rachel remained on her knees. 

“Baby, what are you doing?”

Rachel looked up through her eyelashes, her face was painted a light shade of pink. “I wanna blow you.” 

Santana groaned as Rachel leaned in and began licking the length of the dildo. She does this a couple times before taking the head in her mouth and sucking. Santana knows she can’t really feel what Rachel is doing but damn if she isn’t beyond turned on right now. Her hands find their way to Rachel’s hair and she starts to push Rachel’s head down but stops for fear of choking the girl.

“You can do that, I don’t have a gag reflex.” Rachel said with a wink.

Santana, once again, could only groan as she moved her hands back to Rachel’s head. She began to slowly push Rachel’s head down the length of the dildo. She is surprised she didn’t come as soon as Rachel’s lips met the harness.

“Fuck, you look so hot right now Rachel. Do you like sucking me?” Santana asked, a small tremble in her voice.

Rachel pulled off the dildo and began to pump it with her hand, causing the insert inside of Santana to hit her in the most delicious way.

“I love it Santana, but I need you inside me...now.” She practically growled. 

Santana pulled Rachel up into a bruising kiss before turning around and pushing her onto the bed. She leaned down and traced her tongue along Rachel’s lips until the other girl opened her mouth. Santana let her hand trail down Rachel’s stomach and under the girl’s sleep shorts. 

“Fuck, you are soaked Rach.”

Rachel just moaned and nodded. “Don’t tease.” 

“Okay baby.” 

Santana grabbed the dildo and guided it to Rachel’s entrance. She slowly pushed inside, watching Rachel’s face for any sign of discomfort. She saw none, all she saw was pure pleasure on her girlfriend’s face. They both moaned when their hips met.

“Ohhh Sannn….” Rachel moaned. 

“Feel good baby?” Santana asked as she began to slowly thrust.

“Mmmm...so good...faster.”

Santana obliged and began to pound faster into her girlfriend. Rachel began taking her nails down Santana’s back, drawing a long moan from the Latina. Her hands eventually settled on the Latina’s ass, gripping and pulling her harder into her. 

“Fuck..you like that Rachel? You like me pounding you?” 

Instead of answering Rachel wrapped her legs around the Latina and flipped them over so that she was on top. Santana let out a surprised “oof” at the movement, her hands going to grip Rachel’s upper thighs.

“You fill me so good San...so good.” Rachel moaned as she began to ride her girlfriend. She started off slowly, but soon she was riding the dildo in earnest. Wet slapping sounds filled the room as Rachel moved faster and faster.

“San! I’m so close baby...so close.” Rachel whined.

Santana sat up and pulled one of Rachel’s hardened nipples into her mouth and brought her left hand up to rub Rachel’s clit. 

“Fuck...yes.” Rachel screamed, her hands fisting themselves in Santana’s raven locks. 

Santana let go of Rachel’s nipple with a small “pop”. “Come on Rachel..come for me.” 

Rachel groaned and her back arched, her hands tightening almost painfully in the Latina’s hair. 

“Santana…” 

Rachel’s insides tightening on the dildo caused the insert to hit Santana just perfectly and she came right along with her girlfriend, biting her shoulder to stifle her moan.

Santana kissed across Rachel’s chest, up the column of her throat, and finally placed a kiss against her lips. Santana rolled them on their sides, the dildo slipping out of Rachel in the process. Santana removed the harness and laid it on the nightstand to be cleaned. 

“Wow.” Rachel said breathlessly. Wrapping her arms around the other girl.

“Yeah. That was hot Rach.” 

Rachel started to giggle.

“What?” Santana asked, confused.

“Even when you are the one fucking me, I somehow always end up on top.”

Santana playfully shoved the diva away. “Whatever, that was all you.”

“You just looked so hot when you were riding me..I wanted to try it.”

Santana felt her mouth go dry and her body temperature jump at least fifty degrees. “It was definitely hot babe. “ 

Now it was Santana’s turn to start laughing, earning her a confused look from Rachel.

“It’s just..I don't know how we go from talking about prom to you riding me.” she explained.

“It’s not my fault you always get me all hot n bothered.” Rachel said, feigning innocence. 

“Oh like you don’t do the same.”

“ I will have you know I was a perfectly innocent person until you defiled me. Now all I think about is fucking you.” 

“Wanky.”

“Oh shut up.” Rachel said playfully.

Santana laughed and leaned in and kissed Rachel. 

“I love that you are always thinking about me.”

“Always.”

“I love you, you dork.”

“I love you too.”


	11. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel and Santana go to Prom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut :)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know what you think in the comments

Rachel and Santana had decided to shop for their prom dresses separately so that they could surprise each other. The only thing they knew is they wanted to coordinate so they decided on the color red as a main color with white or black accents, the rest was up to them individually. Rachel had gone with Kurt and Mercedes while Santana went with Quinn and Britt. After hours of shopping, both girls had found the perfect outfits. 

“I can’t wait to see how hot you look tomorrow babe.” Santana said, as she sat down and put her phone on speaker.

“Me either San.” Rachel replied on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, I am going to look so hot you are going to cream your panites just looking at me. You are gonna pull a total Finn.”

“You are incorrigible.” Rachel said, despite the small smile she couldn;t fight. Good thing the other woman couldn’t see her. 

“Yeah Yeah. Anyways, I will be there at 8 so your sexy ass better be ready.”

“I am always ready for you baby.”

Rachel smirked as she heard the Latina’s breath hitch. 

“Bitch.”

“I love youuuu.” Rachel cooed.

“Yeah yeah, I love you too. See you tomorrow.” 

Santana hung up her phone and stretched out on the couch. She was practically vibrating with excitement. She loved prom, but more importantly, she loved Rachel and she couldn’t wait to go with her. Last year’s prom was a shit show. She had gone with Karofsky as a last ditch effort to convince herself and everyone else that she was straight. Now she was ready to walk proudly in with her hot ass girlfriend on her arm, and just dance the night away. 

***

Rachel was currently stretched out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about how in less that 24 hours, she would be going to prom with Santana. If you had told freshman Rachel this, she would probably laugh until she cried. Sometimes, she still didn’t believe that she was in love with Santana, and that Santana loved her back. She never imagined she could be so happy. She grabbed her phone and shot a quick text to her girlfriend.

Rach: I know we just talked but I wanted you to know I was thinking about you.  
San: Ohhh, wankyy.

Rach: Not in that way

San: :( damn

Rach: I was just thinking about how insanely happy I am, all because of you. You make me sound and act even more cheesy than I already did.

San: Didn’t know that was possible :p but, I get it. I feel the same way with you. Never thought my badass self could be so soft for someone.

Rach: Well I am honored

San: you better be tiny.

Rach: Santana, I am not that much shorter than you, we have been over this already.

San: Whatever, I like how small you are..it’s cute.

Rach: :) you are very cute too

San: pshh, I am not cute

Rach: hmm your overall sweetness and adorableness says otherwise

San: Bitch you did not just call me adorable

Rach: If the shoe fits

San: You are so dead 

Rach: Oh no I am so scared

San: You’re lucky I like you

Rach: Just like?

San: ughh...love you. You know that

Rach: I know, I just like hearing you say it.

San: mhmm

Rach: I love you too, you know

San: :*

Rachel laid her phone down and got up to make sure everything was ready for tomorrow, she was nothing if not prepared. 

****

Santana was currently sitting in the Berry’s living room waiting for Rachel to come down. 

“Sorry, she should be down soon. You know how Rachel is.” Hiram said, as he looked up the stairs for any signs of his daughter.

“Yeah, she is a perfectionist so she is probably redoing her makeup for the 50th time.” Santana responded, causing both Berry men to chuckle.

“Hey, I will have you know I only redid my makeup twice.” Rachel said, catching the other three off guard. 

Santana was about to make a witty remark when the breath was literally stolen from her lungs. 

“Wow..Rachel, you look...wow.” Santana stuttered.

Rachel was wearing a blood red dress that was ankle length but had a slit up the left side that showed of her glorious legs. The dress had spaghetti straps and was cut low enough to show off some cleavage, but not too much. Her hair was done in a braided updo and her makeup was very natural looking. 

“I think you broke her Rachel.” Leroy said, motioning to the Latina who was still unable to form a coherent thought. 

“I-” Rachel was finding herself in a similar situation as she took in her girlfriend. 

Santana was wearing, much to Rachel’s surprise, a suit. But, not just any suit, this suit looked as if it was created for the Latina. The pants were skinny legged, and coal black with a red stripe down the outer part of the leg, the jacket was the same color black with red accents along the color and the sleeves. Underneath she wore, nothing. Just the blazer, perfectly fit to mold to all her curves but keep everything where it should be. She also wore a pair of black strappy heels. Her hair hung in loose curls down her back, her makeup was light, aside from the deep red lipstick she wore. And a single, small gold necklace around her neck.  
“Actually, I think they broke each other.” Hiram corrected, chuckling at the current state of the two girls. 

Rachel coughed to clear her head, “You look amazing San. The suit is..wow.” 

Santana smirked, “You look great too, tink.” 

“Are you guys going to leave or are you going to stand there drooling all night?” Hiram jokingly asked the two girls.

“Right, we should probably head out. Bye dads.” Rachel said as she took Santana’s hand and guided her out of her house and to the car. 

Both girls got in the car, Santana was about to back out of the driveway when she noticed Rachel was staring at her.

“Like what you see?” she asked with a smirk.

Rachel just bit her lip and nodded.

“As much as I would love to defile you in the back seat, I really dont wanna mess up our makeup, we look too hot for that. But after prom, I am going to absolutely ravish you..” 

Santana watched Rachel’s eyes turn black, “I will hold you to that.”

Santana just nodded dumbly and began to drive. 

***

“Why is everyone staring? Did I make a fashion mistake again?” Rachel asked as they walked into the gym.

“Babe, they are staring because we are hot shit.”

Rachel just looped her arm through Santana’s and allowed herself to be guided into the mass of people. 

“You guys look amazing!!” Kurt squealed as he ran up to hug Rachel. “San, that suit!” 

“I know, hot right?” 

“You know I am as gay as they come but even I can’t deny that.”

All three of them laughed before Kurt ran off to talk to Mercedes. 

“Hey babe, I’ll be right back, don't go anywhere okay?” San said as she turned to walk away.

Rachel nodded and turned to get some punch. Santana walked up to the DJ stand, if you could even call it that, and asked the guy to play something for her, before walking back over to Rach.

“Dance with me?” she asked, holding out her hand.

“Of course.” 

Santana guided them to the middle of the gym, just as the song she requested started to play. Rachel’s eyes shot up to hers as she instantly recognized the opening notes.

“How-”

“I asked the DJ to play it, I wanted our first dance to be to it.”

Rachel smiled and laid her head on the taller girls chest as they began to slowly dance to Songbird. 

Santana held Rachel tightly and became lost in the sensation of just being there with her. Everything centered around her and Rachel and that moment, nothing else mattered. It was just them, the music, and the thumping of their hearts.

“I love you.” San whispered, placing a kiss to Rachel’s head.

Rachel pulled back and looked at San, “I love you too. So much it scares me sometimes.” 

Santana leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to the smaller girl’s lips, then to her nose. They stared into each other's eyes, barely moving to the music, just completely lost in each other. 

The moment however, was interrupted by Figgins coming on stage to announce the winner of Prom King and Queen. Santana rolled her eyes, placed a final kiss to Rachel’s lips, before pulling back and turning to face the stage, wrapping her arm around Rachel’s waist in the process. 

“This year we had an overwhelming number of write in votes. So, the 2012 Mckinley High Prom King and Queen are...Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez. Please come to the stage.”

Santana whipped around to look at Rachel, who looked just as confused as she did.

“What?” the smaller girl asked.

“I am just as shocked as you are.” San said, shrugging as she pulled the other girl towards the stage. 

Everyone cheered as they got their crowns. Santana looked over at Rachel and was once again in awe at how beautiful the other girl was. She was smiling one of her megawatt smiles and Santana felt like her heart was going to burst. She was so in love with her.

“And now the kin- queens will have their dance.” Figgins said as a slow song neither girl knew began to play.

Santana grabbed Rachel’s hand and led her off the stage before pulling her in close. 

“You are so beautiful.” she said, looking down at the other girl.

Rachel blushed, “Thank you San.”

Both girls danced, again becoming lost in the sensation of just being with each other. The gymnasium was full of people but they all faded into the background. All that mattered were the two girls, dancing in the middle of the gym. 

Santana somehow pulled Rachel closer to her as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s waist. Rachel pulled back as she felt something poke her stomach.

“San..what is that?” she asked looking down to where her stomach met Santana.

“Uhh..remember how I told you after prom I was going to ravish you?”

Rachel’s eyes widened as she realized what she had felt, “You mean?”

Santana smirked and nodded.

“How did I not notice it before? Your pants are so tight?” 

“Not sure, it was hard as fuck to have it to wear it wouldn’t show. Took me like 30 minutes to get it fixed right.” 

“You are wearing a strapon.”

“Uh yeah Rach, we just established that.”

Rachel just grabbed the other girl’s hand and began pulling her towards the exit. Maneuvering around people like they weren’t even there. She is pretty sure she heard Kurt yelling for them but Rachel showed no signs of stopping. Rachel didn’t stop until they were at Santana’s car.

“Babe, wanna tell me what we are doing?” Santana asked, looking over at her flustered girlfriend.

“We are going back to your house.”

“Right now? Aren’t you having fun?”

“Oh I am, but I need to go now.”

“Are you okay?” Santana asked, growing worried.

“I am fine.”

“Then what-”

“I want to go back to your place so that you can fuck me senseless. Okay?”

Santana could only nod as she hopped in the car and began driving back to her house. As soon as she put the car in park, Rachel was out of the car and at her front door, waving for her to hurry up. 

“Hold your horses.” 

“I absolutely will not. I have been ready to jump you since you picked me up and I am tired of waiting.” 

Santana opened the door and was about to reply when she felt herself being pinned to the wall. Rachel’s lips were on hers in an instant. 

“Damn babe.” she said breathily.

Rachel just began kissing across the Latina’s jawline and down her neck, sucking on her pulse point and making the other woman groan. 

“Okay, I need you in me now San.” Rachel said as she pulled her panties down and tossed them off. 

“Are you sure you’re ready? This strapon is bigger than the other one and I don’t want to hurt you because we rushed.”  
“San, I am beyond soaked, please.” Rachel said as she undone the Latina’s pants and hurriedly pushed them down her legs. 

“Fuck….okay.” 

Rachel allowed herself to be lifted up, wrapping her legs around Santana’s waist and moaning as she made contact with the cool plastic. Santana turned them so that Rachel was now against the wall. Rachel reached down and grabbed the dildo, quirking an eyebrow whenever the movement caused Santana to moan.

“Double side, I can feel it too.” 

“Ohh.” Rachel moaned.

She positioned the dildo and her entrance and Santana pushed her hips slowly pushing until the entire thing was inside her girlfriend. 

“Hold on.” Santana said.

Rachel barely had enough time to wrap her arms around the Latina’s neck before Santana started pounding into her. 

“Oh fuck..San.” she groaned.

Santana grunted and began placing wet open-mouthed kisses across Rachel’s throat and exposed chest. 

“Feel good baby?”

“Mmm...so good.”

Santana tried to continue thrusting into the girl but the angle was awkward and she soon found herself unable to keep a good rhythm. 

Rachel kissed her, “sit on the couch, I’ll ride you.” 

“Fuck..” Santana moaned as she carried Rachel to the couch and sat down. The toy still inside her girlfriend who was now straddling her. 

“God San, you feel so good inside of me.” Rachel said as she began moving her hips in long circles. 

Santana just resumed her assault of the other girl’s neck. Biting and nibbling before soothing the spots with her tongue.   
Rachel began to move faster, bouncing up and down in her girlfriend’s lap.

“Oh san..I’m so close.”

Santana moved her left hand and began rubbing the other girl’s clit with the pad of her thumb.

“Oh, oh, oh, fuck.” Rachel basically screamed. 

“Come on Rach. Cum for me.”

“Mmm...you too.”

Santana nodded her head and pulled the other girl into a searing kiss. Each swallowing the other girl’s moan as they came. They continued kissing slowly as they came down from their highs.

“That was...wow.” Rachel breathed, slowly removing herself from the other girl’s lap.

“Yeah, and we aren’t even undressed yet.” Santana said with a weak smirk. 

“That is easily changed.” Rachel said, mirroring Santana’s smirk.

The other girl just smiled as she was pulled into another bruising kiss.


	12. Plans for the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel comforts Santana and they have a conversation about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very soft chapter. 
> 
> TW : homophobia
> 
> As always, thanks for reading !!

Santana and Rachel were currently walking around the mall looking for dresses for graduation. Between all the drama of this year, Glee and Cheerios competitions, and regular school, the girl's senior year had flown by. 

"What about this one?" Rachel asked, holding up a pastel yellow dress. 

"It's cute...but not for graduation. You need something a little more...toned down." Santana said as she looked over at the diva. 

Rachel put the dress back on the rack and continued browsing. Santana walked beside the shorter girl, looking for a dress of her own. 

Santana bent down and placed a quick kiss to Rachel's shoulder, poking her in the side to make her giggle.

"Baby stop." She said in between laughs. 

Santana laughed with her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Just wanted to see you smile." 

"Wow, that was corny Santana Lopez. You're not going soft on me, now are you?" Rachel asked in a teasing tone. 

Santana crossed her arms and quirked her eyebrow. "Never." 

Rachel just laughed again before going back to look at dresses. She grabbed a white dress with a red ringer collar. 

"This?"

Santana glanced at the dress, "definitely. You should try it on." 

Rachel nodded and headed towards the dressing room. Santana sat down on the bench outside the dressing rooms and waited for Rachel to come out. 

"Well?" Rachel asked, giving a dramatic little twirl. 

Santana chuckled, eyes raking over her girlfriend's body. "Looks great babe. Definitely the one." 

Rachel smiled and motioned for Santana to come closer. Santana got up and walked over to the diva. "What's up ?" 

Rachel smirked and leaned in closer, "I may require your assistance in the dressing room." 

Santana just looked at Rachel, confusion written on her face. 

Rachel took the Latina's earlobe in her mouth, suckling gently. "You know...taking this dress off." 

"O-oh!" Santana responded, finally understanding. 

Rachel pulled back and grabbed her hand, quickly leading the taller woman into the dressing room. 

Rachel was suddenly jerked back when Santana abruptly stopped. 

Rachel quickly turned around, "Babe what's-". She stopped when she saw the panicked look on Santana's face. She followed her girlfriend's line of sight and felt her heart drop. Standing across the store from them, glaring in their direction...was Santana's Abuela. 

Rachel stepped in front of the Latina and directed her focus on her. "Baby, just breathe okay? You're okay. I'm right here." 

Santana just stared blankly at Rachel, she was looking through her instead of at her. Rachel brought her hands up and cupped her face. Rubbing her thumbs soothingly over tan cheek bones. 

"Santana, look at me. " Rachel paused to allow Santana to focus on her. "Breathe baby. " 

Santana forced herself to focus on the girl in front of her and not the woman across the store. She locked eyes with Rachel and took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm her heart rate. 

"Sorry, I just-" Santana trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. 

Rachel hugged her tightly, pouring all the love she felt for the other woman into the embrace. "You have nothing to apologize for. I love you." 

Santana relaxed in her girlfriend's arms. "I love you too." 

Rachel just held Santana. Relieved that the other girl seemed to be calming down. She was about to pull away when she heard someone move closer to them, and felt the Latina stiffen in her arms. 

"Santana?" 

Rachel turned to face the older woman. Keeping one arm protectively around Santana's waist. She looked up at her girlfriend and her heart broke. The Latina looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. Unshed tears were in her eyes and her lips were pressed in a thin line. Her eyes were locked on the floor. 

Rachel looked back at the older woman. "Hello Mrs. Lopez. We actually need to get going, if you'll excuse us." 

The older woman looked questioning at the diva. "I believe I was talking to Santana. Who are you?" 

Rachel was about to respond when Santana stepped forward. 

"She is my girlfriend. And like she said, we are leaving." 

Santana grabbed Rachel's hand and began leading her out of the store. She was stopped by a firm grip on her arm. 

"You really aren't still doing this are you? This isn't who you are Santana. You are better than this. This is wrong. " 

"What Abuela? Being happy? In love? Feeling better about myself than I have in years? Nothing is wrong with what I am doing, I'm not bothering anyone. Now." Santana pulled her arm away from the older Latina. "Let me go." 

"You are going to choose this" she said motioning to the two girls. "Over your family?" 

Santana got closer to the woman she used to look up too, "first off, I didn't choose this. It is who I am, who I have always been. I just chose to stop fighting it. Second, you stopped being my family the night I came out to you and you abandoned me." 

The older woman looked as if she was about to say something when Rachel stepped up to her. "Just stop. You are only making things worse. You should be the one who is ashamed. Santana is the most amazing person I have ever met. She is strong, smart, insanely talented, kind, and beautiful. You are the one missing out, not her. You are missing out on time with her because you are too close minded to accept her. That is your problem, not hers." 

The older woman just stood there as Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and led them out of the store and to their car. 

Rachel was worried about Santana. She hadn't said anything since they left the mall. She knows how heartbroken she had been the night she came out to her Abuela, she had watched her have nightmares, watched her cry and scream out words of heartache. If she were being honest, the silence worried her more. 

When they pulled into her driveway, Rachel turned to Santana. "San, baby...are you okay?" 

Santana just slowly shook her head and fiddled with her hands. 

Rachel got out of the car and went around to open Santana's door. Instantly pulling the other girl into her once the door was open. Santana broke. She began sobbing. 

"Oh baby. I'm here. You're okay." Rachel rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. 

Santana held onto Rachel like she was the only thing keeping her tethered to earth. Like, if she let go, she would go flying into space. She just held her and let all the pain and anxiety of today leave her. 

"I love you Santana. I love you so much. I love you. I love you. " Rachel kept repeating.

"It hurts Rae." Santana sobbed out. 

Rachel struggled to fight back tears of her own as she began leading them into her living room, sitting them both on the couch. 

"I know baby." 

Santana curled into the other girl. Her face resting between the diva's neck and shoulder, arms wrapped around her torso, and her legs across her girlfriend's legs. She breathed in deeply, letting the flowery scent of her girlfriend calm her. 

Rachel just held her. Occasionally placing small kisses to her head.

After several minutes, Santana sniffled and raised her head. "Sorry." She whispered. 

Rachel kissed her tear stained cheeks. "You have nothing to apologize for love. " 

Santana's lower lip trembled as she fought the urge to cry again. "I just..I thought I was doing better. But seeing her brought all those feelings back up. I-I miss her too. That's what sucks Rae. After everything she has said and done...I still just want her to love me. I want her to call me and tell me to come over and we will cook together like we used too. Or we will watch some cheesy telenovela on her old ass TV that still has antennas. I just-" Santana exhaled. Not knowing what else to say. 

Rachel used the pads of her thumbs to wipe the tears that escaped from her girlfriend's eyes. She leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "It is okay to miss her babe. You can still miss people who hurt you. She's your Abuela, you love her...she was everything to you. What she did...I couldn't imagine how that feels Santana. I love you more than anything...even Barbra ." Rachel grinned. "I will spend my life making sure you know that and making sure you are happy. You've got me Santana. For as long as you want me. I'm your family now. And hopefully, one day, your Abuela will come around and realize that she is missing out on a beautiful life." 

Santana just stared down into her girlfriend's eyes. Those mocha orbs held so much love, it was almost tangible. 

"I love you...so much." She whispered. Leaning down to kiss the other girl. 

Santana pulled back, "I know we talked about it a little but I..um..wanted to talk about it for real." 

"What is it babe?"

"After graduation, do you want to live together? When we go to NYC?" 

Rachel smiled, "Of course I do!"

"Good. I figured, but I just wanted to make sure. "

Rachel moved them so that they were laying on the couch, facing each other. She laced both of her hands with Santana's. 

"We are going to create such a beautiful life together. " 

Santana smiled, raised their joined hands to her lips, and kissed each knuckle of her girlfriend's hands. 

"That we are. We are going to New York, we are going to kickers in school and you're going to take Broadway by storm. We are going to get married, maybe have some kids, and just be….happy." 

"I can't wait, beautiful."

"Me either."


End file.
